Love & Lucky Maid Cafee
by Megami Tensei Emperatriz
Summary: capitulo 8! sigue fiesta! los trillizos van tras Erza! lágrimas, una declaración y un beso ¿a quién elijo?... Gray está a punto de colapsar, Lissana y Lucy se pelean y por fin Hibiki hace su movida, como tomará Natsu la noticia? Fic multi parejas! NaLu Gaale, Gruvia, MiraFreed; Nali ErMyst y muchas más!
1. Chapter 1

Como están minna-san! Por fin me aventuro a escribir mi primer longfic de Fairy Tail, en esta ocasión les traigo un UA, esta loca idea que se me ocurrió viendo unos fanart, y gracias a algunas sugerencias de mis amigas jajaja, ojalá que les guste, creo que va a ser entretenido, muchas parejas, muchos enredos y por supuesto mucho romance… bienvenidos a Love & Lucky Cafee

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los tomé prestados un ratito para jugar con ellos (y con Natsu tal vez me quede un ratito mas…pero Shhhh )

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVE & LUCKY MAID CAFEE**

**Capítulo I – we are open!**

Era una agradable tarde de verano, en el parque de una hermosa ciudad llamada Magnolia tres niños de unos ocho años jugaban en el césped, un pequeño de ojos aceituna, cabello rosa alborotado y bufanda blanca iba haciendo carreras, una niña de cabellos plateados y piel blanca con ojos azules correteaba tras él contenta y un poco más alejada otra pequeña rubia de ojos color chocolate y un simpático traje que asemejaba a una colegiala servía de un canasto algunos panecillos dulces y té helado

-Natsu! Lissana-chan!... vengan! –llamó la rubia y ambos voltearon, el pequeño Natsu cuando la vio hacer la mano sonrió y corrió a prisa a sentarse con ella, Lissana caminó un poco más despacio

-que trajiste hoy Lucy? –preguntó relamiendo sus bigotes el niño y con su enorme sonrisa

-panecillos de chocolate! –sonrió sirviendo uno a su amiguito

-eso se oye delicioso Lucy-chan! –dijo Lissana sentándose junto a ella, mientras Natsu devoraba con gusto el postre, ambas niñas le miraban sonrientes…

-uh? Qué?...-el parpadeó varias veces al darse cuenta que le miraban

-N-nada! –exclamaron rojas al mismo tiempo y voltearon a otra dirección. Natsu sonrió de nuevo y siguió comiendo

Entonces el niño volvió su vista a la pequeña rubia analizándola un poco

-oye Lucy vienes de cosplay otra vez?

-ah? Natsu-no-baka… ya te dije que yo no hago cosplay! Este es mi uniforme de la clase de piano! –replicó molesta Lucy mientras el otro se reía a carcajadas, ella tenía el habito de usar vestimentas muy llamativas y bonitas por lo que su amiguito constantemente se divertía con eso

-tu mamá cocina delicioso Lucy-chan –comentó Lissana dando una probada al pastelillo

-si!... cuando crezca seré igual que ella… y tendremos nuestro propio negocio! –dijo Lucy orgullosa

-para qué quieres tu un negocio si eres rica! –dijo Natsu entre mordiscos, la niña le miró algo molesta

-porque quiero!... ese dinero es de otou-sama no mío… además ese es nuestro sueño, mío y de mamá!

Los tres niños siguieron comiendo y riendo hasta que comenzó a hacerse más tarde. Entonces decidieron ir a casa, recogieron las cosas en el canasto y caminaron juntos rumbo a sus hogares, primero pasaron a la mansión Heartfillia a dejar a Lucy, no se acercaron demasiado porque aunque la madre de su amiga fuera encantadora el papá era más bien un ogro, no le gustaba verlos jugando con la niña, ni siquiera podían entrar a visitarla si él estaba, a menos que fuera a escondidas, cosa que Natsu hacía muy seguido y en más de una ocasión había terminado siendo perseguido por los sirvientes… sin embargo esa vez tuvieron que llegar hasta las rejas porque unos gritos llamaron su atención…

-Layla! …Layla te estoy hablando…-gritaba desde lejos un hombre de bigote y cabello rubio cenizo

-NO! Ya basta… siempre te ha importado mas tu dinero que yo, eso lo he sabido todo el tiempo…pero más que Lucy? –una hermosa mujer rubia de cabello largo venía avanzando hacia las rejas de entrada, había cruzado todo el enorme jardín casi corriendo, los niños veían la escena sorprendidos, la pequeña Lucy dio unos pasos hacia adelante

-nani?...porqué mamá pelea con otou-sama?... que está pasando?...

-a donde crees que vas?...-el hombre la alcanzó y sujetó su muñeca, ella se volvió y lo encaró

-nos vamos! Lejos de ti!...-ella se soltó con fuerza- cómo te atreves a vender a tu propia hija! Tiene ocho años! Ni siquiera sabe qué es el amor y tu ya la comprometiste con sabe dios quién…y sin consultarme siquiera!

-no lo entiendes? Es lo mejor para ella Layla!... tendrá un marido digno de ella, no le faltará nada…será una distinguida dama de sociedad igual que tú…

-de ninguna manera! Mi hija decidirá su futuro por su propia mano! No será una muñeca de aparador como yo! Lucy tiene derecho a ser libre…

Entonces al abrir las rejas Layla se encontró con los niños, Lucy le miró asustada

-mamá?...qué pasa? Porqué te vas de nuestra casa?...

-nos vamos Lucy-chan… a partir de hoy tu y yo viviremos en otro lugar…-la mujer se puso a la altura de la niña y le sonrió acariciando su mejilla- seremos solo tú y yo… no dependeremos de nadie, tendremos una casita y Natsu y Lissana podrán visitarnos cuando quieran…

-de verdad?...pero, vamos a estar bien?...-Lucy se mostró un poco insegura

-que bueno Lucy! –Natsu sonrió contento-así podré visitarte todos los días! Nee Layla-san?

-claro que si… - ella sonrió a los pequeños y Entonces el hombre salió de la casa y de un jalón apartó a la pequeña de su madre, luego miró furioso a la mujer

-eso no te lo permitiré! Si quieres irte de la casa haz lo que te plazca, pero Lucy se queda conmigo!

-jamás!... tu no puedes cuidar de ella solo te importa el dinero… ven Lucy-chan, vamos niños… -luego tomando a la niña de la mano se la llevó alejándose de la mansión junto con los otros dos pequeños

-esto no se quedará asi! Te vas a arrepentir Layla! Te lo juro! –gruñía el despechado hombre mientras ellos se alejaban

_**Y de eso pasaron diez largos años…**_

Un apuesto muchacho de cabellera alborotada y de un llamativo color rosa salía de casa con la mochila al hombro, eran las siete con treinta de la mañana y se dirigía al colegio, el instituto Fairy Tail. Estaba contento porque vería a todos sus amigos de nuevo, y al fin luego de un largo verano de ausencia también a Lucy, que sabía dios porqué estuvo tan lejos de él. Acarició a su gato que estaba echado en el ventanal de la sala y a paso rápido salió. Todavía tenía que pasar por Lissana pero tenía tiempo aún… llegó a casa de la susodicha y la joven lo esperaba en la puerta

-Natsu! –dijo la linda muchacha arrojándose a los brazos del chico- listo para el primer día?

-aye sir.! –respondió animado- anda que Lucy ya debe estar en el salón…

-hai!

Caminaron bajo los árboles de cerezo que florecían hermosamente adornando con su belleza las calles de Magnolia, Lissana un poco sonrojada cogió al chico del brazo y se pegó a él, Natsu no le dio importancia y así siguieron andando hasta la entrada del colegio. Cuando hubieron llegado fueron recibidos por un grupo de compañeros de su salón

-hey Natsu! Así que ya andas con Lissana! Si ya decía yo que no podías ser tan idiota! –exclamó un apuesto muchacho de cabellos oscuros y camisa semi abierta

-eh? Cierra el pico cerebro de pollo! No fastidies! –replicó el aludido mientras Lissana se sonrojaba más

-ah ya son novios al fin? –preguntó curiosa la pelirroja que estaba sentada en el banco de cemento- oh pues felicidades…

-Erza! –Natsu le miró entre molesto y sonrojado, ella rió por lo bajo

-ya hombre ya, solo era un juego –sonrió. De pronto el pelirosa comenzó a buscar con la mirada a cierta chica rubia a la que no había visto en dos largos meses, pero parecía no estar con ellos

-y Lucy? No ha llegado?...-Gray negó con la cabeza

-si te refieres a tu "otra novia" no la hemos visto…-dijo para fastidiarlo, tres segundos después ya se encontraban jalándose los cachetes y rodando por el suelo, Lissana rió divertida y Erza tenía una venita resaltando en la sien…

-ya basta par de idiotas! Llevaros bien! –gruñó molesta la muchacha y ambos se pararon en seco, ella si que daba miedo, y más porque era experta en artes marciales y esgrima, aunque su dulce y frágil aspecto dijera lo contrario…

De pronto la campana sonó dando inicio a las clases… pero ella no llegó.

-qué le habrá sucedido? Ella nunca faltaría a su primer día de clases! –renegaba el chico a la hora del almuerzo, Lissana suspiró algo fastidiada, era la quinta vez que decía eso

-a lo mejor se le hizo tarde, tranquilo…o se cambió de colegio…-respondió con toda tranquilidad la albina a lo que el otro negó con la cabeza

-NO! Como se te ocurre Lissana! Si ella se cambia entonces cómo la veremos? –dijo haciendo un puchero de tristeza

-pues a la salida tontito…-ella le ofreció un poco de su almuerzo

-mmm…no gracias, se me quitó el hambre…

Luego de que terminara el receso al chico se le hizo eterno el resto del día, decidió que saliendo de clases iría directo a ver a su amiga, tenía que saber porqué Lucy no llegó al colegio, no podía ser cierto lo que Lissana decía, ella no se pudo haber cambiado de escuela, ni siquiera lo mencionó nunca… se reclamó a sí mismo el no haber ido a verla en las vacaciones, pero su padre llegó de su viaje a pasar el verano con él y estuvo tan emocionado que no pensaba en otra cosa. Su madre falleció cuando era un bebé y su papá viajaba mucho por su trabajo por lo que casi siempre se quedaba al cuidado de su tío Gildarts, por eso cuando llegó su padre Natsu se olvidó de todo…

Al fin el timbre sonó anunciando la salida y el muchacho salió disparado a casa de su amiga, sin embargo cuando llegó no encontró lo que esperaba, en lugar de aquella acogedora casita que tenía su amiga encontró las puertas de un pequeño pero llamativo negocio… **"Love & Lucky Cafee"** decía el letrero con atractivo color rosa y en letras que resaltaban entre un corazón un trébol de cuatro hojas y una estrella

-Love & Lucky Cafee?...-susurró mientras empujaba la puerta y entraba…y por poco se iba de espaldas!- NANI?

-Irashaimasen! –le recibió alegremente una preciosa chica rubia enfundada en un lindo traje de Maid mientras hacía una reverencia

-Lu… Lu… Lucy?

-uh? -Cuando ella levantó la vista sus lindos ojos castaños se encontraron con la mirada aceituna de su amigo de la infancia… y también con sus sonrojadas mejillas mirándola de arriba hacia abajo…-Natsu? Que haces aquí?...

El tragó saliva, que pasaba? Porqué no podía contestarle?...era su mejor amiga, la conocía desde pequeño, entonces porque cuernos no podía decir ni una palabra. Le miró de nuevo, su cabello lo tenía recogido en dos coletas, el traje era ceñido y bastante mono a su gusto, dejaba apreciar muy bien la buena figura de su amiga y esas botas de tacón y cordones que extrañamente hacían juego con la vestimenta… siempre se había reído del gusto de su amiga por el cosplay pero ahora…

-Lucy?...qué está pasando aquí, porqué no fuiste al colegio…y , y que leches haces vestida ASI?...

**Continuará…**

Bueno espero les haya gustado el principio, se que todo parece un poco raro pero iré aclarando las cosas, dudas? Preguntas? Sugerencias? Dejen su review y con gusto tendrán una respuesta…

Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

Que tal! Gracias por seguir leyendo...bueno que les digo, terminé el segundo capi y decidí subirlo de una vez, creo que es mejor que tenerles esperando verdad? Ojalá les guste...

Antes de continuar agradezco los review: **LucyDragneelHeartfilia, mapara, fairytail2012, MaryHeartfilia y alinekiryuu, **mil gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejar su comentario y espero seguir contando con ustedes...

Aprovecho también para hacer una aclaración, cuando presento a alguien que sale por primera vez en el fic generalmente uso la manera japonesa: primero apellido y luego nombre, se los digo para que no se confundan con los extras jajaja (me refiero a los personajes de relleno que aparecen )

Ahora si : Let´s Read!

**Love & Lucky Maid Cafee**

**Capítulo II.- Sueño de una, Pesadilla del otro…**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ahí estaba ella mirándole con verdadera curiosidad, el chico por más que trataba no podía disimular el sonrojo en sus mejillas, y es que ella se veía realmente bien en esas ropas. Sabía que Lucy no era fea, incluso que tenía uno que otro admirador, pero ciertamente no le había dado la importancia que merecía el asunto, definitivamente hoy había vito de manera diferente a su querida amiga… Lucy parpadeó un par de veces antes de responderle

-pues que no ves? Trabajando…-dijo restándole importancia mientras con la mano le indicaba que le siguiera, Natsu obedeció mirando alrededor como perdido. Era un lugar bastante agradable, tenía decoraciones muy poco comunes, los muros estaban pintados de diversos colores, predominando entre ellos los colores celestes en la parte de arriba y tonos un poco más fuertes en las partes de abajo, en el techo ella se las había ingeniado para crear una especie de cielo nocturno con estrellas de colores tenues como amarillo y plateado había una barra y mesas dispuestas con cuatro sillas, una rockola tocando melodía de J-rock y por supuesto algunos diseños alusivos de manga

-cielos!... vaya lugar te has montado…-comentó bastante impresionado, ella se fue tras la barra y regresó con un batido de limón y fresas

-anda, la casa invita…-la chica le guiñó el ojo y Natsu desvió la mirada apenado, ella apoyó los codos en la barra mirándole con una sonrisa, Lucy no pasó por alto que el pelirosa le miraba con cierta pena y eso la hizo sonreír, al menos por fin llamaba su atención de algún modo, pensó para sí…

-gracias…-el dio una probada a la bebida saboreándola- oye! Está bueno… tiene un sabor distinto, como agridulce…

-verdad?...es una de mis creaciones –Lucy sonrió complacida, Natsu levantó la cabeza y al fin pudo sostenerle la mirada

-a propósito…-dijo tratando de preguntarle a la rubia porqué tanto misterio pero

-Oi! Lucy-chan!... –dijo una voz a espaldas de ambos y Natsu volteó…entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba solo! En las mesas había bastante clientela, la mayoría hombres…uno de ellos, un chico muy simpático que ocupaba una mesa junto al ventanal con algunos amigos le había hecho la mano

-Hai! –ella mostró una sonrisa y cogió la libretita donde apuntaba la orden- espérame un minuto Natsu…

Ella corrió a atender la orden haciendo una reverencia a los clientes y el pelirosa frunció el ceño molesto por cómo la miraban esos tipos, cuál era su problema?, querían devorarla con la vista o qué?... enojado veía como ella sonreía atendiendo y apuntando las ordenes en la libreta

-qué se le ofrece Yurie-san?...-preguntó la rubia con su habitual sonrisa, el joven le devolvió el gesto con una un poco mas seductora

-a mí un café americano con crema… y tu Marco? –el otro joven, un castaño de cabello hasta los hombros y ojos ambar cogió la mano de la muchacha con elegancia

-a mi uno de esos batidos de fresa Tentación princesa… ah, y trae también panecillos quieres?...

-en seguida!

-yo una soda de naranja linda! –dijo el tercero guiñando un ojo, Lucy hizo una reverencia y regresó a la barra a buscar el pedido, cuando volvió la vista hacia Natsu este veía disgustado a esos tres "intrusos", ella le tocó el hombro para avisarle que regresó

-pasa algo?...-preguntó mientras preparaba todo, Natsu bufó molesto

-y esos tíos quiénes son?... no me gusta su actitud…

-ah, ellos son del colegio varonil Blue pegasus…llevan viniendo desde que abrí el negocio, el pelirrojo es Lavander Yurie, el castaño se llama Dalton Marco y por último el de cabello oscuro es Ayate Nagi, son muy amables…

-qué? Ya incluso los conoces?...-dijo indignado el pelirosado, ella rió divertida- cuánto hace que atiendes el Café?

-pues…creo que como medio mes…-respondió Lucy pensativa, luego puso todo el pedido en una bandeja y lo llevó a la mesa, Natsu no pudo evitar seguirla de nuevo con la mirada, y ahí estaban de nuevo esos odiosos, sonriéndole como idiotas, coqueteando con Lucy y diciendo lo linda que se veía…

-que pesados…-dijo resoplando el muchacho y tomando de mala gana su bebida, Lucy regresó al cabo de unos minutos y volvió a acomodarse frente a su amigo

-ahora si dime…-ella le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y el otro se rascó la cabellera apenado

-pues que te digo?...no te veo todo el verano y no llegas a clase hoy…me preocupaste! –esto último lo dijo un poco alterado

-ah es eso…. No podía ir, quién atiende el Café?...-ella se apartó unos flequillos de la cara y los acomodó tras su oreja

-vas a dejar la escuela Lucy? –Natsu ahora si le miró preocupado, ella suspiró.

-solo mientras arreglo todo esto… tengo que encontrar a alguien que atienda por las mañanas primero -el rostro de Lucy se mostró triste- es que hubo problemas con papá este verano…

Natsu frunció el ceño, desde que Lucy y su mamá se separaron del ogro de su padre él había tratado de hacerle la vida imposible a la señora Layla… como era un hombre muy rico tenía muchas influencias, había hecho de todo, desde hacer que corrieran a la mujer de varios trabajos hasta tratar de quitarles su casa… todo con el fin de vengarse de ella, y claro, de llevarse a su hija…

-y…y qué pasó?...-Natsu cogió la mano de su amiga

-nos quitó la casa…-dijo con pesar la joven- estuvimos unos días en la pensión cerca del parque, mamá volvió a recaer en su enfermedad…yo…yo no sabía qué hacer…

-maldito…-el apretó con fuerza la mano de la chica y ella se limpió una lágrima del rostro -pero… y luego?

-mamá me dijo que tenía un fideicomiso pequeño en el banco, sus ahorros… entonces se me ocurrió la idea y con ese dinero volví a comprar la casa pero a mi nombre…así el no podría quitárnosla, pero ya no teníamos nada…

-dios…la pasaste mal…porqué no me avisaste? O a los muchachos… no para eso estamos?...-Natsu se saltó la barra y abrazó a su amiga, ella se dejó envolver en los brazos del joven y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo…que cálido era… de alguna manera Natsu siempre lograba reconfortarla…

-todo fue muy rápido, de un día para otro ya no teníamos la casa…luego mamá volvió a enfermar…creí que ella se iría…-Lucy se aferró a la camisa del muchacho y este acarició su cabeza tiernamente

-entiendo… pero…entonces cómo lograste levantar el café…-Natsu le miró un poco confuso y ella recobró un poco el ánimo

-bueno… eso fue gracias a un amigo de mi mamá…-Lucy explicó al chico que un día llegó a sus manos una carta del banco en la que decía que habían abierto una cuenta para ellas, pero como su madre estaba incapacitada debido a su enfermedad ella podía hacer uso de la cuenta…

-en serio? –Natsu escuchaba incrédulo el relato

-pues si… fue cuando decidí abrir el Café, de todos modos era el sueño de mi madre y el mío también, además es algo que mi padre no puede quitarnos porque YO lo dirijo y no mamá…-al final ella sonrió de nuevo…

-oye y quién es ese amigo de tu mamá? –Natsu le miró curioso y Lucy negó con la cabeza

-no lo sé…ni siquiera en el banco me lo dijeron. Solo me dijeron que la cuenta la dispuso un caballero para nosotras pero que él pidió expresamente que no se revelara su nombre…

-es todo un misterio…-el chico entonces se percató que tenía a la rubia en sus brazos y ahora el turno de sonrojarse fue para él, su mirada de jade se encontró con los orbes castaños de su amiga- sabes algo?...te ves muy bonita…

-Uh?...-ella abrió los ojos muy grande y sus mejillas también se sonrojaron. Luego que Natsu procesara lo que acababa de decir soltó a la muchacha nervioso y ella retrocedió algunos pasos apenada, entonces antes que dijera algo entraron más clientes al café y ella tuvo que ir a atender…

-etto…ahora vuelvo…-dijo a prisa yendo a tomar las órdenes mientras el pelirosa suspiraba confundido y bastante sorprendido, no acababa de entender cómo es que dijo tal cosa. Aunque no había dicho ninguna mentira…ella lucía de lo mas linda con ese atuendo, a decir verdad ahora que se fijaba en Lucy ella siempre había sido muy hermosa…

Posó sus ojos en la chica, que iba de mesa en mesa entregando órdenes y recogiendo pedidos, a todos dedicaba una linda sonrisa y muchos se la devolvían con verdadero placer, Natsu volvió a sentirse enojado, todos los hombres del lugar miraban a su amiga como bobos, los tenía deslumbrados con su belleza…

Luego de seguir charlando un rato mas con la rubia tuvo que despedirse, todavía tenía que llegar a casa, alimentar a Happy y hacer los deberes que por cierto eran muchísimos, y hoy le tocaba hacer la cena porque su tío llegaba tarde del trabajo…

Una vez en casa Natsu llegó y arrojó su mochila en el sofá. No podía creer que mientras él estuvo de paseo con su papá riendo felizmente ella lo hubiera pasado tan mal. Como era posible que en tan solo un verano la vida de alguien cambiara por completo…llegó a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama boca abajo cerrando los ojos. Todo lo que vino a su mente fue Lucy…Con ese precioso traje de Maid, rodeada de chicos apuestos y coquetos todo el día, mirándola como idiotas y desnudándola con la vista…invitándola a salir…

-QUE! –se incorporó como resorte- a salir?...-luego se imaginó a su dulce Lucy saliendo con alguno de esos idiotas. Solo de pensarlo le quemaba la garganta el coraje, sentía que podía escupir fuego por la boca. Definitivamente esa idea estaba descartada. Pero ¿porque?...

-a ver, a ver…que pasa aquí? –se dijo sentado de piernas cruzadas en su cama, como si meditara. Lucy era una chica libre, o sea, no tenía novio, por lo tanto podía salir con quien a ella le diera la gana... ¿no? NO. Definitivamente no!... la sola idea le repugnaba...era una completa pesadilla!

-ay Happy...no sé que me está pasando...-el gato azul echado junto a la cama miró a su dueño pelirosado y maulló algo similar a un "aye". Natsu casi podía jurar que el gato le entendía...ojalá el pudiera entenderse un poco más...

.

.

_**Mientras tanto en otro lugar...**_

Esa misma tarde en un despacho elegantemente dispuesto y con finos muebles muy caros se encontraban charlando dos hombres mientras bebían un poco de whisky...

-y bien Hide-san? A que debo el honor de tu visita?...-inquirió el hombre mientras daba un trago a su bebida, su cabellera rubia ceniza ya no tenía el matiz de su juventud, y ahora se mezclaba con hebras platinadas, en frente, del otro lado del elegante escritorio de madera pulida otro hombre de casi la misma edad le miraba con una sonrisa de aire bonachón

-como sabrás mi amigo, he venido para arreglar los detalles del compromiso... sabes Jude-san, mi hijo ha cumplido ya los veintiuno...

-oh vaya...como vuela el tiempo verdad?...-una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro del primer caballero, mientras que el otro pasó desapercibido por completo el gesto- por supuesto...será un placer que mi hija se despose con tu muchacho...

-pero estás seguro Jude-san? –el hombre, de cabello cano y figura regordeta y curiosa dejó de lado su trago- no quisiera que la señorita se viera obligada en nada...y estoy seguro que mi hijo tampoco... no es así Hibiki-kun?...

-en absoluto padre...-un apuesto joven de cabellos rubios y ojos miel que se encontraba apoyando la espalda en la pared se acercó a la silla donde su padre se encontraba sentado, haciendo una cortés reverencia al caballero con el que su progenitor charlaba...

-como has estado Hibiki?...-respondió al saludo del muchacho

-muy bien Jude-sama...gracias por preguntar...

-Jude-san, mi hijo está algo impaciente por conocer a su prometida...-inquirió el señor Hide, entonces el caballero sacó de uno de los cajones del escritorio una fotografía y con una triunfal sonrisa la deslizó a las manos del joven rubio

-con todo gusto...aquí hay una fotografía de ella, pronto podrás conocerla en persona...-Hibiki posó la mirada en aquella foto y en esta aparecía una preciosa y delicada chica rubia, de hermosa figura, piel clara y chispeantes ojos color chocolate- ella es mi adorada Hija Lucy...

-Lucy-san...-el muchacho sonrió ampliamente y con visible ilusión en la cara- es muy hermosa...será un placer casarme con su hija...señor Heartfilia

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**

Segundo capitulo arriba! Ok las cosas siguen tomando forma, Natsu comienza a notar sus sentimientos por Lucy y los celos quieren hacerlo su presa, quién será el amigo misterioso de Layla? (hagan sus apuestas jeje ) y luego de diez años por fin aparece el prometido de Lucy!

**En el siguiente capítulo:** Erza scarlet una Maid? "como me metí en esto?" y la aparición de los trillizos Fernandes: Jellal Siegrain y Mystogan! (porque aquí Jellal y Sieg. No son el mismo! XD ) a quién escoges?...mas celos de Natsu y Loke el seductor!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! Aquí de nuevo con un capi más, espero que les guste, creo que está un poquito largo pero en fin. Antes de empezar hago una **advertencia: **el fic es un UA, creo no lo dije antes pero es muy obvio jeje, aunque a lo que voy, tal vez algunos personajes estén un poco OoC, pero solo a veces, porque es como para dar un poco de humor a esto. Así que si no les agrada díganme, y acepto también sugerencias...todo sea para divertirles y alegrarles el día...

Y respondiendo a algunas preguntas:

**MaryHeartfilia: **gracias por tu comentario también tu review me hizo feliz, sobre el amigo de Layla no te fíes de los espiritus amiga, puede ser cualquiera, y creo que será una buena sorpresa jajaja XD.

**LucyDragneelHeartfilia: **como pediste amiga hoy no hubo Spoilers XD solo para no picarte más jajaja y, según mi razonamiento Jellal y Sieg. si son el mismo porque Siegrain no era un holograma sino una proyección de pensamientos, que creo yo te proyecta a ti mismo... al menos según yo. Gracias por tu review!

**Go men123:** el fic es NaLu, pero también aparecerán otras parejas, tanto para ellos como los demás, osea que será un grandísimo rollo jajaja cual te gusta? Acepto sugerencias... gracias por comentar.

**alinekiryuu: **Gracias por seguir aquí amiga, claro que erza disfrutará de los postres gratis, y aparecerá el buen Ichiya para atormentarla, pero ese todavía muahahaha, primero tiene que lidiar con los trillizos, aunque sus personalidades me las jugué un poquito, trataré de apegarme a lo original pero no pude evitarlo, es que me encantan XD

**TamyDragneel:** hay nena, no sabía que igual planeabas uno así, pero no te cortes tu escribe, y CLARO que verás a lucy celosa, o que piensas que Lissana seva a quedar sentadita? Jo! Claro que no!. Y tranquila que no disfruto haciendo sufrir a Natsu...oktal vez un poco, pero en los fics siempre veo a Lucy tras él...creo que ya le toca perseguirla no?

Y a todos los demás que también me dejaron un review: **ValeDragneel, FairyTail2012, SetsuKaHeel, AkiraxKnight,** les agradezco infinitamente! Por ustedes sigo con esta locura!

Ahora si Let´s Read!

**Love & Lucky Maid Cafee**

**Capítulo III.- Enredos...**

Se miraba en el espejo empotrado en la pared mientras detrás de ella seis pares de ojos le observaban con tal escrutinio que no pudo evitar sentirse como bicho de laboratorio, bueno el traje le sentaba bien, realzaba sus ya de por si increíbles atributos y le daba un aire seductor que devastaría a cualquiera que le mirara...PERO... realmente no estaba del todo segura, de cómo es que había llegado hasta ese punto...

No entendía bien cómo aceptó la propuesta, solo supo que en cuanto Gray Fullbuster dijo un "no puedes hacerlo" ella echó humos por la cabeza y a los quince minutos ya se encontraban en casa de Lucy y ella se había apuntado para ayudar a su amiga con el café...sin embargo

_Dios...cómo me metí en esto?_

-por Magnolia! –exclamó Lucy impresionada- Erza luces preciosa!...

-ya...imaginarte era una cosa pero verte con "eso" puesto –Gray curvó sus labios en una atrevida sonrisa, la pelirroja le miró entre enfadada y apenada- no está mal...

-jajajaja –rió Natsu rascando su cabellera- sí Erza... eso te queda bien...

-Hn...-la chica volvió su vista de nuevo al espejo, no quería admitirlo frente a sus amigos por el tipo de persona que era, pero realmente le estaba gustando la idea...si bien el traje era monísimo en la hombrera puesto lucía mucho mejor, y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo le gustaba traerlo puesto- si, creo que está bien...

-gracias Er-chan... de verdad te agradezco la ayuda...-Lucy le sonrió sincera

-bueno...agradécele a estos dos que me convencieron...-dijo señalando a Natsu y Gray, este último con los brazos cruzados y una media sonrisa miraba a la pelirroja sin disimulo...

la verdad él fue quien tuvo la idea cuando Natsu llegó esa mañana a clases diciendo que Lucy se había montado un café y necesitaba ayuda, y no precisamente porque quisiera alivianarle el peso a su rubia compañera, sino más bien por lo que cruzó su cabeza cuando el pelirosa dijo que el uniforme que usaban...era el de una Maid...

claro que ayudar a Lucy con su problema iba impreso en su plan, luego de que Natsu les contara lo mal que la chica lo pasó todo el verano. Pero definitivamente la idea de ver a Erza en el entallado y provocativo traje de una Maid le asaltó y fue el incentivo perfecto para ponerse a trabajar en ello...y le había dado resultados

su cabello rojo encendido atado en una preciosa coleta alta que caía como cascada lisa en la espalda, el traje se ajustaba perfectamente a las curvas de la joven haciendo que cualquiera que fuera hombre volteara a mirarle, y júralo que por verla más de uno chocaría con un poste o caería en una coladera, las medias rendían pleitesía a esas torneadas piernas y la falda se movía al compas de sus caderas al caminar, y jamás había visto una mujer que anduviera con tal elegancia usando tacones...

_"Letal" _

-bueno Lucy...por donde empiezo?...

-recibe a los que van llegando si?...solo dales una mesa y tomas la orden

Ese día había mucha gente en el Café, como siempre muchos de los clientes acudían por el simple gusto de ver a la dulce Lucy-chan sonreírles y tomar su orden. Aunque tal vez en un par de días no estarían ahí solamente por la rubia... Natsu no podía evitar enojarse, ahí estaban otra vez en la misma mesa esos tipejos de ayer, los del Blue pegassus...y podía jurar que ese pelirrojo Yurie o como se llamara, iba con otras intenciones además del cafecito americano...

-Yurie-san! Que le sirvo el día de hoy?...-dijo Lucy atenta como siempre

-hoy tráeme un batido de frutas Lu-chan...-el joven sonrió y ella hizo una reverencia para retirarse pero antes de que pudiera irse el chico la detuvo de la muñeca

-eh?...se le ofrece algo más?...

-Etto...quería preguntarte...-él dudó un poco en seguir, pero cuando Lucy se volteó por completo y sonrió decidió intentarlo, además de que sus amigos le miraban con cara de "díselo ya" y sonreían-... aceptarías ir al cine conmigo un día de estos?...

-Nani?...-la pregunta la dejó perpleja. Natsu en la silla que ocupaba desde la barra dio un respingo y volteó de inmediato, Gray casi se atragantaba de la risa al ver la cara que puso el pelirosado, no le hizo ni la menor gracia y el moreno sabía o intuía porqué...

-si Lucy...dime, te gustaría?...

-bueno..etto...-de súbito se escuchó un vaso quebrarse en la barra y todos en el establecimiento voltearon para mirar, Gray alzó las manos y su bebida quedó desparramada en el suelo junto con los trozos de vidrio

-como lo siento...-musitó el moreno con fingida pena, Lucy se giró hacia el pelirrojo y sonriendo se disculpó para ir a atender el incidente, cuando llegó Erza ya estaba ahí

-Gray que pasó?...preguntó la pelirroja y este ladeó una sonrisa

-nada, solo le hacía un paro a alguien...-dijo mirando de reojo a Natsu, este se volvió y arqueó una ceja como no entendiendo, pero Erza que si había visto lo anterior dejó ir una risita

-si ese alguien no espabila la paloma va a volar...-dijo divertida, Lucy llegó después con otra bebida y la dejó en manos de su amigo

-aquí tienes Gray...

-gracias linda...

**.**

**.**

Y así siguieron ellas atendiendo el café y ellos en la barra "vigilando", tarea que Natsu se auto impuso primero y que luego Gray adoptó como suya también, luego que corriera como reguero de pólvora la noticia de que Erza Scarlet, presidenta del salón del segundo año en el instituto Fairy Tail, estaba trabajando de medio tiempo en un Maid Café...

Por supuesto los admiradores no se hicieron esperar...

-Erza-chan! Una hamburguesa con queso extra y una soda, por favor preciosa...-pedía un joven desde la mesa en la esquina

-en seguida!...-respondió la joven sonriente y al tipo se le caía la baba, Gray tenía una venita resaltando su frente

-son odiosos...-murmuró para sí, Natsu casi freía con la mirada a un rubio que se atrevió a tomar a Lucy de la mano...

-demasiado...-apuntó el pelirosado. Gray bufó molesto. Ahora no le era tan buena la idea como al principio... cuando pensó en que Erza ayudara a Lucy con el negocio, el cacahuate que tenía en lugar de cerebro olvidó que entonces, también la pelirroja tendría a todos esos cretinozoides rodeándola toda la tarde...

Y faltaba por venir lo peor...

-irashaimasen! –exclamó Erza de lo más contenta y metida en su papel, para eso entonces ya se le había olvidado las dudas del principio y de veras lo estaba disfrutando, hasta ese momento...

-E..Erza-san?...-cuando la joven levantó la vista se encontró con un par de jades que le miraban sorprendidos

_ oh no...Tenía que estar él ahí? _

-Siegrain?...-el la miró de arriba hacia abajo, y evidentemente rojo

-qué haces tú aquí?...-preguntó todavía sorprendido el apuesto chico

-ah, etto... yo solo...

-Vaya vaya...-otra voz atravesó la puerta y se paró junto al primer joven, Erza palideció cuando escuchó ese ronco timbre cerca de su oído- lo veo y no lo creo...Erza Scarlet una Maid...

_ Jesús!...eso no por favor! _

-Jellal...-ahora el turno de sonrojarse fue para ella, el otro joven, de ojos verdes y cabello celeste dejó ver una pequeña y perversa sonrisita mirando a la chica de la misma manera que lo hizo su gemelo... Gray en la barra volteó y se llevó una mano a la cara con fastidio

-No, ese tipo no...- jadeó con molestia.

Jellal Fernandes... el "amor prohibido" de Erza, habían sido amigos desde pequeños y anteriormente se le conocía por ser un chico bueno y amable, aunque un poco revoltoso, era de los que alzaba la mano por los que no podían, sin embargo desde que su familia se mudó un tiempo a la ciudad de Edoras él y sus hermanos perdieron contacto con la gente en Magnolia, y cuando volvieron y él entró al instituto había cambiado por completo su carácter y ahora parecía todo lo contrario...el motivo? Nadie sabía, y menos Erza, pero aún así al parecer ella seguía queriéndole... a pesar de que ahora estaban en lados contrarios porque aunque a ella le gustara mucho el tipo definitivamente no estaba de acuerdo con su nueva actitud.

-te queda muy bien el trajecito...-le dijo con voz sensual mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza, ella sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas pero no lo demostró

_ vamos ya Scarlet...control, no dejes que te amedrente _

-pues gracias...supongo –le dijo con la voz más fría que podía usar, luego volteó a mirar a Siegrain- vamos Sieg, te daré una mesa...

-gracias...-el joven siguió a Erza mientras con disimulo le observaba. Siegrain era el menor de ellos es decir, el que nació al último, porque a simple vista resaltaba que eran mellizos, salvo que él era un poco más calmado y serio... pero igual que a Jellal, le gustaba la pelirroja...

-bien, qué deseas?...-le preguntó Erza bajando un poco la cabeza hasta que su generoso busto quedó a la altura de los ojos del muchacho, que quedó como jitomate mirándole desde su asiento.

_Tu y un poco de crema batida está bie...NO! Calma Sieg... inhala, exhala... _

-Una soda y un sándwich...eso está bien...-respondió nervioso. De más estaba decir que el provocativo traje le estaba haciendo desvariar, ya que usualmente el no pensaba en ese tipo de cosas, pero con semejante mujer diciéndote _"que deseas?"_ lo último en lo que puede un hombre mentalmente sano pensar es en mantener la cordura...

-yo quiero un late y pastel...-pidió Jellal sentándose a la mesa como si nada- tu sabes de qué sabor verdad?... –dijo en tono más bajo haciendo que el color se le subiera de nuevo a las mejillas.

Por Magnolia! Ese niño la ponía de nervios!

-E...enseguida...- como pudo se encaminó a la pequeña cocina y una vez ahí dejó caer su libretita en la mesa y pegó su cabeza a la pared.

-Er-chan? Estás bien?...-preguntó Lucy entrando por panecillos, la pelirroja solo respondió con un Hnnn...-qué sucede?

-yo te diré...estoy vestida de Maid, sonriendo como tonta y sirviendo pastel de queso a Jellal Fernandes! Jesús! Es una pesadilla Lucy... me mira como si...-ella se estremeció antes de acabar

-él está aquí? –Lucy suspiró con pesadumbre- menuda suerte, tan pronto lo atiendes tú... quieres que yo siga con la orden?

-NO!... no puede más que yo Lucy...-ella se paró con todo el valor que logró reunir, como si fuera a una guerra- le demostraré que ya no significa nada para mí... es decir... se fue así como si nada, sin decir adiós siquiera...y luego así como se va regresa y ni siquiera dice hola!

-Erza tranquila...-Lucy se acercó a ella ofreciéndole una rebanada de pastel de zarzamora, la chica lo cogió y dio una buena probada para apagar su molestia-... yo se lo mucho que te dolió todo, y más cuando volvió hace un año y el muy imbécil no te dijo nada...

-claro! Si no me entero por Siegrain... Jellal es un...-no terminó la frase y mejor engulló otro bocado de pastel...-uf... ya, ya estoy mejor...

-eso es! Que no te doblegue...-la rubia le guiño un ojo y Erza sonrió más tranquila

-gracias Lu-chan...-siguió con lo suyo y llevó la orden hasta la mesa, donde ambos chicos la esperaban uno con el gesto apenado y el otro con una maldita y deliciosa sonrisa que la hizo ponerle los pelos de punta...

-aquí está su orden...-dijo poniendo los platos respectivamente en su lugar cuando estuvo junto a Jellal el chico cogió su mano y la besó, sus ojos se abrieron como platos

-Gracias Er-chan...-ella le dedicó una confusa mirada. Su tono de voz dejó de lado esa malicia y esta vez sonó sincero, como si después de mucho tiempo hablara de nuevo con Jellal... el mismo que se había marchado...

_ Mierda! Te desarmó otra vez Erza? Jesús! Como puedes ser tan débil!... _

-si me disculpas...-ella se retiró caminando hacia atrás y su tacón resbaló con un poco de agua en el suelo, fuera de equilibrio irremediablemente se fue hacia atrás, Erza cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras maldecía con todo insulto que recordaba mentalmente al diablillo que seguramente le había picado con el trinche para que pasara por una vergüenza tal y él se riera como enano de su desventura, pero su caída fue frenada en seco por un joven de gafas oscuras, gorra y gabardina que la cogió de la cintura...

-se encuentra bien Scarlet-san?...-ella abrió los ojos y se encontró en brazos del muchacho. Gray en la barra bufó molesto, Natsu dejó su bebida de lado mirando curioso, Lucy recuperó el aliento más tranquila mientras el resto de los clientes seguían observando. En la mesa Siegrain siguió comiendo calmadamente, pero Jellal arqueó una ceja, evidentemente molesto...

_ "qué haces tú con MI Erza en los brazos?..._

Fue lo que le pasó por la cabeza al ojiverde mientras miraba a aquel extravagante y conocido sujeto con la pelirroja aún en los brazos, ella abrió los ojos y le miró un tanto atontada, pese a eso se encontró con una pequeña y sincera sonrisa en aquellos apetecibles labios, una pena que llevara las gafas puestas, de otro modo podía mirarle directo a los ojos...

-Si...muchas gracias... –Ella le miró examinándolo, no lo conocía, seguro, pero él si parecía conocerla...

-no, fue un placer...

Siguió caminando de largo hasta ocupar una mesa al lado de uno de los postes de concreto donde no era muy visible que digamos, Erza arqueó una ceja sin entender bien y Lucy llegó hasta ella en cuestión de segundos

-qué pasó? Estás bien? Quién es ese?... –preguntó casi tan rápido que Erza tuvo que hacer uso de todo su intelecto para entender bien lo que dijo su amiga

-me resbalé, estoy bien y no lo sé...-respondió en el mismo orden en que creyó haber escuchado las preguntas de Lucy

-creo que alguien debe atenderle...-Lucy miró a su amiga y la pelirroja se encogió de hombros

-ok...-suspiró resignada.

Cuando se acercó el chico alzó la cabeza y antes que pudiera preguntar él se anticipó...

-un cappuccino doble con chispas, un pastel de fresas y pay de manzana...por favor...-Erza le miró curiosa, ciertamente parecía ser de un tipo diferente del que gozaba zampándose toda clase de dulces y pasteles... aunque las apariencias engañan, se dijo a si misma, y si no bastaba Jellal para comprobarlo...

-claro, en un momento...etto...-ella dudó un poco- mmm... nos conocemos de algún lado?

El joven le miró divertido.

-supongo que no...-inquirió acomodando las gafas oscuras

-como sabes mi nombre...? –era oficial. Ahora la duda le carcomía...

-es difícil no saber el nombre de la chica más linda en el instituto... –soltó como si hablaran de cualquier cosa...

-B...bueno gracias...hummm...

-Mystogan...-atinó a decir él curvando sus labios en una sonrisa que hizo a Erza olvidarse de todo lo demás. Por primera vez ella sonrió genuinamente en todo el día mientras al otro lado Jellal se retorcía de furia...

-así te llamas?...-preguntó divertida y el rió por lo bajo

-digamos que mi padre estaba ebrio cuando me nombró... y el cura igual por bautizarme con ese nombrecito...-la pelirroja dejó salir una carcajada y el chico se mostró complacido

-bien... en seguida traigo tu orden...Mystogan...-Erza le sonrió y regresó a la cocina. Desde el otro lado de la mesa Jellal miraba a Mystogan con ganas de querer matarlo. El otro simplemente le sonrió como si intentara fastidiarle...

-contrólate...-soltó Siegrain dejando de lado su plato.

-qué rayos hace él aquí...no debería estar en Edoras? –murmuró por lo bajo iracundo el joven ojiverde...

-por algo está aquí...-inquirió con tranquilidad su hermano...-no estarás mas enojado por que estuviera hablando con Erza-san?...

-claro que no. Pero que no lo intente... ella es mía... –Siegrain le miró suspirando y siguió con su comida. Se preguntaba qué sería de Jellal si no hubiera tenido ese accidente, y si no se hubiera juntado con tan malas compañías... tal vez no se le habría botado la canica y ahora estaría charlando con alguien cuerdo en lugar de su medio loco hermano

**.**

**.**

**.**

En un cuarto de hospital una linda mujer rubia descansaba recostada sobre la cama, las ventanas abiertas de par en par dejaban pasar la fresca brisa del atardecer llenando la habitación. El picaporte se giró repentinamente y dio paso a una enfermera que entraba a revisar a la paciente...

-hoy estamos mejor Layla-san?...-susurró viendo que la dama ya se notaba más estable...

-qué tal se encuentra señorita? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas

-mucho mejor señor... tal vez pronto le den de alta...- la enfermera sonrió viendo que el caballero cuyo rostro estaba cubierto en parte por el enorme arreglo de flores que cargaba, lo dejaba asentado en una de las mesas junto a la cama...

-con permiso señor...-dijo sin ver siquiera el rostro del visitante y se retiró para seguir atendiendo a los demás pacientes... luego él se quedó a solas con la mujer

-no te preocupes Layla...no dejaré que lastime a tu hija...y tampoco él lo permitirá, te lo aseguro...-echó una pequeña risita- es un buen chico... un poco atolondrado pero quiere mucho a Lucy-chan...

Sumida como estaba en un aparente sueño sin conciencia, la mujer esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al oír la voz conocida hablarle...

-nos veremos pronto...Layla Heartfilia...

y luego de eso dejó la habitación mientras el sol se ocultaba...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se encontraban cerrando el café. Tanto Natsu como Gray se habían quedado ahí como una precaución, porque con tanto tipejo por ahí mirando a las chicas no sea que alguno se quisiera pasar de listo...

-por fin acabamos! –exclamó Lucy suspirando cansadamente.

-gracias a dios...-murmuró Natsu por lo bajo, todavía tenía que ir a casa, hacer los deberes, alimentar a Happy y arreglar su cuarto, aun así no se arrepentía de haberse quedado...Erza por su parte, a pesar de haber tenido un día fatídico al principio sonreía bastante contenta.

-y tú qué traes? –preguntó Gray con un bostezo...la chica pareció sonreír

-me gusta...-inquirió dejando la bandeja en los lavabos- me gusta el trabajo...es divertido!

-nani? –luego de que llegara Jellal, Gray esperaba, y deseaba, que Erza se echara hacia atrás, pero al parecer fue todo lo contrario- Oi, Oi... no pensarás seguir con el jueguito éste verdad?...

-pues...por qué no? –dijo mientras recordaba las palabras del extravagante joven cuando se iba

_ nos vemos mañana...Scarlet-san... _

Seguidas de esa adorable sonrisa llena de misterio. Sin duda alguna quería ver quién estaba tras esas gafas oscuras, además de que la voz le resultaba sumamente familiar... tal vez sea el que lograra que se quitara a Jellal de la cabeza...

_ Mierda! _

Pensó Gray para si imaginando que ahora al igual que Natsu tendría que vigilar el terreno. Erza era su amiga y la quería mucho... tal vez mas de lo que imaginaba... y definitivamente le pasaría encima a cualquier idiota que la lastimara... aunque llevara años de conocerla, fuera un tipo calmado o llevase gafas oscuras...

Cuando salían rumbo a sus casas Lucy detuvo un momento a Natsu...

-qué pasa? –inquirió este con aquella sonrisa tierna que solía regalarle cuando nadie los veía. Lucy llegaba a fantasear que esa sonrisa era especialmente para ella... no sabía cuánta razón tenía...

-etto... sobre lo de hoy...- ella se mordió el labio y Natsu se puso serio- sabes...a mí no me gusta Yurie-san... digo, más que como amigo...

-ah...-Natsu clavó sus ojos aceituna en los de ella y Lucy sintió que el piso se le movía- creo que está bien... tu puedes salir con quien más te guste no?

-supongo...-entonces ella reunió valor y cogió a Natsu de las manos- oye...hay una película de dragones en el cine el sábado... etto...te gustaría...

-SI!...-cortó el sonriente y con esa expresión alegre de siempre...- si quiero...

Ambos se miraron rojos y voltearon para otro lado.

-entonces...el sábado a las ocho? -Preguntó Lucy y Natsu asintió feliz. sin duda eso le había alegrado la vida, al menos ahora sabía que a Lucy no le interesaba ese pelirrojo coqueto, y lo que es más, en vez de ir al cine con ese tío ahora irían juntos, no pudo borrar esa sonrisa de su cara, hasta su tío Gildarts se burló de el en la cena pero que importaba...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente ya todo el colegio estaba enterado de las noticias, Erza Scarlet trabajaba de Maid en un Café, al igual que la encantadora Lucy Heartfilia. De sobra estaba decir que mas de uno planeaba visitar el café saliendo de clases, y no precisamente por un bocadillo...

-Oi, Oi Natsu...que vamos a hacer con todos estos lobos sobre las muchachas?...eh! tierra a Natsu! Me estás escuchando?-Gray le pasó una mano frente a los ojos y el otro siguió con la mirada perdida y esa sonrisa en la cara ignorando olímpicamente a su amigo

-maldición...Huston! Tenemos un idiota...! –murmuró en tono de operador espacial y Lissana echó una carcajada

-no seas malo Gray...

Pero entonces hasta los oídos del pelirosa llegó algo que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento

-pero claro que iré! –Exclamó un guapísimo joven de gafas y chaqueta verde que charlaba con Jet y Droy cerca de la ventana- ver a Lucy-san con ese modelito será toda una delicia...

-Loke...-murmuró Natsu con cierto enojo. Ese chico era el Playboy de la escuela, no había una que no cayera y al parecer había puesto los ojos en Lucy... y esa definitivamente no iba a estar en su lista de conquistas, se dijo Natsu...

-ara...creo que a Loke-san le gusta Lucy...-dijo Lissana para acabar de calentar el ánimo. El aludido cuando escuchó su nombre se giró y dedicó una encantadora sonrisa a la albina que quedó como tomate.

-Lissana-san! Dichosos los ojos...-le dijo amablemente.

-hola Tío! -Gray lo saludó contento, como tuvieron que trabajar en el examen de deportes el año pasado se llevaron bien y eran amigos...-qué hay?

-nada...pienso ir con Jet y Droy al café cuando salgamos, no vas Fullbuster?...

-si vamos...-inquirió Natsu con cierta hostilidad que Loke alcanzó a percibir, ante esto solo sonrió divertido

-claro, mientras más mejor...supongo que irás con Lissana-san verdad?...que envidia Natsu, eso es tener suerte...

Lissana sonrió contenta y cogió del brazo al chico, este dio un respingo y luego miró a Loke enfadado...

-claro que iremos...verdad Natsu?...además Lucy-chan es mi amiga y quiero verla...

Genial. Ahora sin proponérselo siquiera tenía una cita. Bueno eso no podía estar peor...o sí?...

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**

Bueno al fin el 3, espero que todo siga yendo bien, como verán la cosa se está enredando, ojalá todos salgan bien librados de este rollo... críticas? Tomatazos? Saben que espero como siempre sus review para saber... a propósito, estoy actualizando otros fics así que tal vez me demore un poquito porque tengo varios que me dejan review de que actualice, pero tranquilos que no creo tardar, mientras mas me dejen ustedes mas pronto actualizo nee?

Sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola gente! He tenido un tiempo y decidí subir un capi mas para todos ustedes, qué bueno que les sigue agradando el fic, trataré de que siga así todo, agradezco también todos los comentarios que me han dejado y ojalá siga cumpliendo con sus expectativas!

Ahora, respondiendo a los review:

**Bienvenidos los nuevos! **

**Kanakochan 01:** gracias por tu primer review que espero no sea el ultimo, en cuanto a tu comentario: si Natsu no le ha dicho nada a Lissana es porque todavía no sabe que siente, tú dirás que tonto no? Pero a mí me parece que el personaje de Natsu no manejaría bien una situación así, en fin cosas mías, y yo no sé si en otros fics le hagan maldades a Lissana pero yo soy nueva escribiendo, Y me gusta el NaLu, además la historia está empezando... dale tiempo.

**mikan bell:** gracias linda, y que bueno que te ha gustado tanto como pare dejar un review desde ahí XD, seguiremos trabajando, y claro que veremos celosa a Lucy, eso ya lo dije antes, pero no solo con Lissana, también veremos la facete de Casanova de los chicos! Ojalá te vea seguido por aquí

**Katsu:** gracias por tus palabras! Que bueno que pienses eso, y que te guste mi manera de escribir, la verdad también a mi me gustaría ver un poco mas de romance en fairy tail XD ojalá siga contando contigo!

**xRainGirl: **gracias por pasarte por aquí, claro que veremos a Juvia, faltaba más, XD y ojalá te siga gustando la trama.

**Y a todos los demás saben que les tengo muy pendientes, gracias por dejar sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz! TamyDragneel14, mapara, LucyDragneelHeartfilia, Fairytail2012, alinekiryuu, y...**

**Go men123:** claro que habrá mas maids que se unirán al café, y mucho más... sigue conmigo y descubre con quiénes atinaste XD

Ahora si...Let´s Read!

**Love & Lucky Maid Cafee**

**Capítulo VI.- Problemas!**

A penas sonó el timbre que daba fin a las cases Natsu y los demás salieron directo al café, Lissana iba de su brazo feliz de la vida pero el pelirosa se mostraba algo incómodo. El maldito de Loke se había pasado, como decidía por él...de todos modos no era una cita, se dijo, aunque Lissana no creía lo mismo, puesto que no le soltaba ni por un momento...

Cuando llegaron Lucy estaba atendiendo a dos muchachas en la barra, contenta les hizo la mano hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Natsu, y en que venía con Lissaana del brazo...

_"Qué pasa aquí?.."._

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Porqué rayos venía Lissana con él? Lucy luego de pensar un poco trató de mantener la calma, era normal que ella estuviera ahí, después de todo eran amigos, claro, ella Natsu y Lissana habían sido amigos desde que eran unos críos que correteaban en el parque...entonces no había problema verdad?

_"si claro...no había problema..."_

En lo que Lucy se desocupaba Erza los guió a una mesa y luego corrió a cambiar su uniforme por el de trabajo, cuando estuvo lista se acercó al resto de sus amigos

-bueno qué les sirvo?...-preguntó mientras sacaba su libretita del delantal

-Erza-san! Estas devastadora...-Loke le sonrió con galanura

-oh vaya...gracias

-yo quiero un frappé de chocolate con chispas! –Lissana Sonrió.- y tu Natsu...?

-uno de Limón y Fresas como los que hace Lucy...

Erza seguía anotando los pedidos, Jet y Droy pidieron una soda y hamburguesas, Gray un helado de choco-menta y Loke una orden de frutas paraíso y té helado...

-en seguida!...

Cuando Erza entró a la cocina por los pedidos vio a Lucy con la frente en la pared y con una expresión igual a la que ella misma había puesto ayer con Jellal

-Lucy?...que tienes amiga?...-la chica le miró y se mordió el labio.

-no se...es que...hace rato, cuando les vi llegar...-la rubia dudó un poco pero Erza se acercó a ella y le ofreció una rebanada de pay, Lucy sonrió, había usado el mismo truco- Vi a Natsu con ella...-admitió al fin un poco dolida.

-ah...-Erza acomodaba las órdenes en la bandeja mientras escuchaba- pero, que con eso, digo tu y Natsu...

-No!...-la cortó con las mejillas encendidas- bueno, no todavía. Pero... me dolió. Sé que está mal Erza, pero no me gustó verla con él...Jesús! Lissana es mi amiga y yo diciendo estas cosas...

un misterioso brillo se dejó ver en los ojos de la pelirroja, que arqueando una ceja se acercó a Lucy y le miró pícara

-Nee, Lu-chan... a ti te gusta Natsu verdad?...

-SSSShh...te va a oír!- replicó nerviosamente la chica mientras tapaba la boca de su amiga, esta se reía por lo bajo. Viendo la cara de Erza de que si no respondía iba a acosarla de por vida Lucy suspiró vencida- Ok.. ok... Si, me gusta...pero es secreto de estado me oyes Scarlet?

-entonces estás celosa! –gritó Erza con euforia y la puerta de la pequeña cocina se abrió de golpe

-quién está celosa?...

-Natsu! –gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo una con la cara color semáforo y otra casi a punto de darle un ataque

-Que! –exclamó el otro alzando las manos- que hice?...

-N-nada, nada...etto...qué haces en la cocina Zoquete! –erza le pegó un coscorrón y el otro hizo una mueca

-pues me mandaron a ver porqué tardaban tanto... y de qué hablaban? –mostró esa encantadora y tierna sonrisa, Lucy volvió a entrar en estado de semáforo en alto.

-de la inmortalidad del cangrejo...-repuso Erza cogiendo las bandejas- ahora regresa que estoy llevando el pedido

Momentos después Erza y Lucy llegaban con los pedidos, como la gente estaba tranquila se sentaron unos minutos con los chicos, pero Lucy no pasó por alto que Lissana no soltaba el brazo de Natsu. Ahí estaba esa cosa en su estómago otra vez, Joder! Es que tenía pegamento en la mano o qué?...

_ "por Magnolia Lucy! Que pasa contigo?...contrólate..._

-qué lugar tan mono te has montado! –exclamó la albina contenta- pero oye, ya no iras al cole verdad?

-de momento nada más...-respondió Lucy con la mejor cara que pudo poner, aunque le estaban dando unas ganas enormes de que se abriera un agujero en la tierra y se tragara a Lissana

_ Jesús! En qué estoy pensando! _

Mientras Lucy trataba de poner en orden sus ideas Natsu no estaba mejor, veía a Loke devorando a su rubia con la vista, en cualquier momento lanzaba el primer ataque, y él ahí casi enganchado con Lissana que no lo había soltado más que cuando fue a la cocina por las muchachas...

-a propósito Lucy-san...-oh no, pensó Natsu cuando escuchó la voz del chico- estas preciosa con ese traje...

-gracias Loke...-la chica le dedicó una sonrisa y el joven aprovechó coger su mano, elegantemente la llevó hasta sus labios y posó un tímido beso en sus nudillos, Lucy se sonrojó un poco...

-no hay porque...solo digo la verdad. O no chicos? –el volteó hacia Jet y Droy y estos movieron la cabeza afirmativamente

-si, ojalá pudiéramos ver a Levy-chan con uno de esos! –exclamaron los dos con estrellitas en los ojos y a todos los demás se les escurrió una gotita en la sien...

-etto...tu diseñaste los trajes? –preguntó Lissana curiosa y cambiando el tema, Lucy comenzó a contarles que se le ocurrió el diseño mientras leía un manga, pero Natsu reparó en que Loke no había soltado la mano de la chica, y eso le hacía hervir la sangre...

_"Ya suéltala baboso..."_

Entre tanto Gray y Erza se divertían viendo todo, era tan entretenido ver las caras de ambos, una rumiando su coraje por Lissana y el otro queriendo desaparecer a Loke de la faz de la tierra...

Así estuvieron un rato hasta que la puerta se abrió de súbito y entró al establecimiento un grupo de chicos, las muchachas se pusieron de pie para atender, Natsu y los chicos de inmediato les miraron con cara de pocos amigos...

En la puerta se encontraba un grupo bastante numeroso de chicos y chicas, tenían el uniforme de un color azul oscuro los hombres y las muchachas de un azul un poco más claro, una insignia extraña a un lado en las chaquetas indicaba que eran del colegio Phantom Lord, una escuela que no tenía muy buena reputación debido a los rumores que se corrían de su director y su mal desempeño...

entre ellos resaltaban cuatro personas, un sujeto alto y fornido con chaqueta verde en lugar de uniforme, un sombrero del mismo color y lentes, otro de ellos con la chaqueta roja, el cabello extrañamente blanco y negro recogido en una coleta erizada y una franja negra sobre la nariz, también venía con ellos una preciosa muchacha de semblante frío, y cabello azulado el uniforme azul con manga larga, una falda de pliegues del mismo color corta hasta las rodillas cinturón y botas cafés, y por último un muchacho de apariencia salvaje y melena larga y negra suelta, el uniforme tenía las mangas desgarradas tomando así la forma de un chaleco, muchos piercing en las cejas, ambos lados de la nariz y las orejas y unos ojos rojos afilados y penetrantes...

-caramba! Pero que lugarcito más curioso! –exclamó aquel joven inspeccionando detenidamente todo- eh chicos! Buscad una mesa!

-quieres comer aquí Gajeel-kun? –preguntó con indiferencia esa muchacha sentándose en un lugar desocupado sin siquiera voltear y echar un vistazo al sitio

-porqué no Juvia... tiene buena pinta...-el ladeó una sonrisa, uno de sus amigos se acercó y le murmuró algo al oído y entonces ese chico volteó la mirada hasta posarla sobre la mesa que compartían Gray Natsu y los demás...- qué casualidad! Pero si son los idiotas de Fairy Tail...

Gray y Natsu se pararon como resorte

-oye Natsu... no son los zoquetes a los que arrastramos el año pasado en los nacionales?...-dijo Gray mofándose de ellos recordando el partido final de la copa nacional que ganaron hace un año...

-yo pensaba que no iban a salir a la luz luego de esa paliza...-Natsu encaró con la mirada al chico de piercings

-Natsu Dragneel...-masculló con ira el moreno-maldita salamandra...

-que tal Gajeel... como te va?...-el pelirosado mostró una pequeña sonrisa arrogante

Lucy tragó saliva, cada que esos dos se encontraban había problemas, no podían verse ni en pintura, y todo porque el año pasado Natsu fue el que anotó el gol de la victoria para los Fairys en la final del torneo, obviamente al capitán del equipo contrario no le gustaba perder, sobre todo luego de que el partido empezó a favor de los Phantom lord y Fairy tail remontó el marcador...

-esto tiene mala pinta Erza...-murmuró la rubia nerviosa

-y que lo digas...será mejor poner un poco de orden...-Erza jaló a Gray y Natsu y los regresó a su lugar- vamos chicos, no es momento...

Mientras tanto Lucy fue a tomar las órdenes de los recién llegados

-Irashaimasen! Que van a ordenar?...

-Juvia quiere un té helado y pastel...-pidió la muchacha mientras miraba por la ventana, de pronto ese chico de coleta se paró frente a Lucy y le miró de pies a cabeza

-pero que monada!...cómo te llamas preciosa?...-ella le miró algo nerviosa

-Lu...Lucy...-Gajeel clavó su vista en ella arqueando una ceja

-oye...yo te conozco...-dijo caminando hacia la muchacha, que retrocedió hasta quedar acorralada en la pared, Gajeel puso ambos brazos apoyados a cada lado de ella - tu eres esa niña que siempre va con Salamder no?...-la rubia recordó que ese era el apodo que Natsu usaba en el equipo, le habían puesto así porque cuando tiraba un pelotazo parecía más bien una bola de fuego...

-Gajeel! Suelta a Lucy! –exclamó Natsu levantándose otra vez de la mesa, ahora también Loke, Jet y Droy se habían parado, Lissana se quedó a espaldas de Gray...

-que les servimos?...-dijo Erza tratando de calmar los ánimos de nuevo

-a mí me gusta esta!...-exclamó ese enorme chico de chaqueta verde cogiendo a Erza por la cintura- es lindísima! A que si?...

-oye suéltame! –Erza hizo un movimiento rápido y se zafó del muchacho, que se tapó la cara con las manos llorando

-Rechazado! Que tristezaaaaaa! –la pelirroja y todos los demás le miraron como bicho raro

-ya párale Aria! –le dijo el chico de coleta rascando su cabeza

-pero Totomaru...yo...yo...Waaaaaaa...-y siguió llorando. Mientras Natsu seguía con la vista fija en ese muchacho, Lucy estaba un poco asustada pero trataba de mantenerse calmada, lo peor que podía pasar era que el pelirosa se cabreara... el moreno se dio cuenta que había dado en un punto sensible...

-que te pasa Salamandra? No le estoy haciendo nada...verdad princesa?...-Lucy asintió nerviosa y Natsu apretó un puño

-que la dejes en paz!...-volvió a replicar, Gajeel ensanchó su sonrisa

-me vas a obligar?...

En dos segundos Natsu ya estaba ahí y le había saltado encima al muchacho, obviamente los demás trataron de ayudarle, entonces entraron el resto de los Fairys y eso se volvió una batalla campal, Lucy en el rincón donde estaba veía asustada como una nube de humo se había formado y dentro de ella un montón de piernas brazos y cabezas agitándose...se oían maldiciones por todos lados y alguno que otro salía volando y luego regresaba otra vez a la pelea,

Erza vio huir al resto de los clientes mientras todo el lugar se volvía un auténtico tiradero, platos vasos y sillas volaban por todas direcciones, al fin esa muchacha de cabello azul movida por el alboroto se levantó de un salto y sorprendida observó a sus compañeros metidos en semejante zafarrancho

-Gajeel-kun! Toto, Aria! Paren ya!...

-CUIDADO! –gritaron a sus espaldas y un muchacho de cabello oscuro la abrazó poniéndose delante de ella, Juvia abrió muy grandes los ojos cuando vio una silla quebrarse en las espaldas de aquel joven...

-Arrgh...! –se quejó Gray al sentir la madera resquebrajarse contra su espalda, el grito resonó en todo el lugar haciendo que la pelea parara, Gajeel miró atónito la escena, ese detestable Fairy había protegido a Juvia...

Gray contuvo un poco el dolor y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un par de hermosos ojos azul profundo que le miraban cristalinos, sonrió, al menos no le había pasado nada...

-E-estás bien...? –preguntó.

-Si...Arigatou...-Juvia le miró embelesada, era guapísimo! Unos ojos oscuros y afilados, un abdomen que parecía esculpido en mármol debajo de esa camisa semi abierta, la piel clara y el cabello oscuro y revuelto...y esa sonrisa... las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de rojo incandescente

-Juvia! –exclamó Gajeel apartando a Gray y mirando a la joven preocupado igual que el resto de sus amigos- estas lastimada?

La chica negó con la cabeza y volvió a posar su mirada en Gray, que ya se encontraba en brazos de Lissana

-te duele mucho Gray?...-preguntaba la muchacha con visible angustia, el moreno negó con una sonrisa y dijo que estaba bien, pero Juvia seguía mirándole

_ Gray... Gray-sama.."_

y de nuevo sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rojo, el nombre de ese chico se había grabado a fuego en su memoria...

-se han salvado esta vez malditos Fairys... a la próxima no tendrán tanta suerte...- dijo Gajeel , y él y el resto de los Phantom se retiraron del lugar –vamos Juvia...salgamos de aquí...

La joven los siguió no sin antes dar una última mirada hacia ese joven, y sorprendida vio que él le sonreía, ella también sonrió. Entonces lo decidió. Tenía que volver a verlo... pero cómo? Cuándo?... no tenía idea de que haría pero se juró a si misma que volvería a cruzarse con "Gray-sama" ...

**.**

**.**

Una vez se hubo calmado todo Lucy y Erza tuvieron que cerrar temprano, para poder recoger todo lo que había sido casi destrozado por esa riña, Jet y Droy tuvieron que irse, Droy salió lastimado de un brazo y mejor lo llevaron al médico a que lo revisara, Erza estaba vendando la espalda de Gray, que había recibido un buen golpe de esa silla...

-Auch!...-se quejó el moreno

-Lo siento...-murmuró la pelirroja tratando de hacerlo con más cuidado- en qué estabas pensando?...Baka...

-que esperabas? No podía dejar que esa chica saliera lastimada, ella ni siquiera buscaba problemas...-refutó el joven y sonrió un poco.

-si claro..Te las das de príncipe valiente o no? –ella terminó de vendarle y él se volvió a mirarla con una sonrisita atrevida

-qué? Quieres que sea el tuyo?... –dijo con voz sexy y Erza se sonrojó y volteó a otro lado

-ya terminé...voy a ayudar a Lucy...-Gray la vio casi salir huyendo y dejó salir una risita. Erza era tan linda a veces...aunque la mayoría del tiempo se mostrara fuerte tenía sus momentos de dulzura...

Mientras tanto Lucy recogía los trozos de vidrio que quedaron en el suelo, estaba un poco triste, esto iba a afectar el negocio. Y tan bien que les estaba yendo, además tenía que comprar cosas para reponer todo lo que se había estropeado...Natsu se acercó a ella y se agachó a su lado, ella le miró y vio un gesto apenado...

-Lucy lo siento mucho...no quería que esto pasara...-ella le miró con ese puchero de tristeza en la cara y no pudo evitar sonreír, era imposible enfadarse con él...

-no pasa nada...solo hay que arreglarlo...además...-el pelirosa levantó la cara y sus ojos chocaron con los de su amiga- gracias por defenderme... la verdad es que estaba asustada Natsu...-confesó un poco apenada, el chico mostró esa sonrisa que la derretía y cogió su mano

-mientras esté a tu lado yo siempre te protegeré... –ella mostró una sonrisa y posó un beso en su mejilla

-lo sé...ahora terminemos con esto si?...

-Aye sir!...-exclamó de nuevo sonriendo y siguieron recogiendo todo.

Una vez que el lugar estuvo limpio ellos tomaron un descanso, Lissana dijo que tenía que ir a casa y Natsu la acompañó de regreso, Erza y Gray también se fueron y Loke luego de conversar un rato mas con la chica también se fue a casa. Lucy suspiró un poco, había sido un día muy largo...

Erza caminaba rumbo a casa, distraídamente pensando en todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy, recordó haberse quedado helada cuando vio la silla impactarse contra Gray, gracias al cielo no le había ocurrido nada serio pero a veces el hacía ese tipo de locuras...que la ponían de nervios! Pero luego pensó un poco y de no haber sido por Gray esa niña de Phantom Lord hubiera salido herida...

-Baka...-refunfuñó con la cabeza baja... cuando levantó por fin la mirada distinguió una figura familiar apoyada en uno de los faroles del parque, Erza iluminó su rostro con una pequeña sonrisa...era él...

-Mystogan?...-el aludido pareció sonreír y se acercó a la pelirroja...

-buenas noches Scarlet-san...

-pero...pero que haces aquí? –ella le miró sorprendida y él se encogió de hombros

-fui al café y estaba cerrado...-respondió tranquilamente, Erza suspiró recordando el porqué...

-bueno...hubo algunos problemas hoy...

-eso pensé...pero te dije que nos veríamos de nuevo...-ella se mostró feliz, había ido ahí solo para esperarla...entonces significaba que realmente quería verla.

Sin saber porqué sintió un leve ardor en las mejillas, el notó el rubor de la muchacha y mostró esa enigmática sonrisa, aunque Erza no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que aún de noche llevara esa gorra y las gafas, aunque hoy la gabardina era reemplazada por una camisa negra con detalles en gris y unos Jeans de mezclilla oscura que le sentaban de maravilla

-estas libre?...quisiera invitarte a tomar algo, si no es mucho mi atrevimiento...-ella amplió su sonrisa, ese chico parecía sacado de algún cuento o algo así, se preguntó que princesa lo había perdido.

-Etto...si, encantada!...-le respondió más que contenta, entonces él le ofreció el brazo y ella aceptó gustosa

-pues vamos...-exclamó él y ambos se dirigieron a una heladería cercana al parque...y aparentemente Erza tendría mucho que contar a Lucy mañana

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente cuando Lucy se levantó fue como todos los días a ver cómo se encontraba su madre en el hospital, se llevó una sorpresa al ver un bello arreglo de flores en su cuarto, pero la tarjeta solo decía "_recupérate pronto Layla...de un amigo que te quiere..."_

Luego mientras iba y compraba algunas cosas para reponer lo que se rompió y regresaba a casa para prepararse y abrir el negocio iba pensando, quién sería ese amigo misterioso de su madre? Tal vez algún antiguo pretendiente, o quizás un amigo de la infancia...según ella su madre había sido una mujer muy bella cuando más joven y si ahora era hermosa como habría sido en aquél entonces? Sería lógico pensar que se trataba de algún hombre interesado en su madre aunque...

Sin darse cuenta había llegado ya a casa, entró a prisa, cogió el uniforme y se lo puso de inmediato, luego fue a abrir el negocio pero cuando abrió las puertas...

-tú eres...-ella miró con sorpresa a la persona que se encontraba sentada en los escalones

-esperaba a que abrieran...-respondió con cierta pena mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-y...y qué es lo que quieres? –la rubia le miró curiosa, sabía dios desde qué hora estaba ella ahí, seguramente se había salido del colegio, porque que llevaba el uniforme puesto, pero recordó que esa niña era la que estaba con los revoltosos de Phantom Lord, entonces no podía presagiar nada bueno...

-Onegai! Juvia quiere trabajar aquí!...-pidió Juvia inclinando la cabeza- etto...sé que Gajeel-kun y los muchachos causaron un caos, pero no pasará otra vez...por eso... por eso Juvia quiere ayudar...

Lucy casi se caía de espaldas, aunque si lo pensaba bien tal vez esto no era tan mala idea, si esos chicos trataban de hacer desastres otra vez Juvia podría pararlos... se rascó la cabeza dudosa, esto podía ser o muy bueno o muy, muy malo...pero de todos modos necesitaba ayuda...y esta niña se la estaba ofreciendo...

-bueno...pues bienvenida Juvia-chan! –la rubia le mostró una sonrisa y Juvia se la devolvió triunfante. Lo había logrado! Si trabajaba como Maid en ese lugar seguramente volvería a cruzarse con Gray-sama... y podría acercarse a él, y tal vez él se enamoraría de ella, y tal vez saldrían juntos y tal vez se volverían novios y... y...

-Juvia! –gritó Lucy para sacarla del trance

-nani?...-ella le miró distraída.

-vamos!...necesito sacar los nuevos cubiertos, ah, y hay que ajustarte el uniforme...

-Hai!...

Juvia entró felizmente mientras deseaba que el tiempo pasara rápido y al fin llegara el medio día, para poder encontrarse con su amado Gray-sama... estaba decidida a conquistar su corazón a como diera lugar...

Entre tanto Natsu lo había pensado toda la noche...y tenía una solución para ayudar a Lucy a reponerse de lo de ayer, aunque claro Gray y Loke tendrían que ayudar, porque ellos también habían causado desastres.

-será genial...-murmuró para sí mismo mientras caminaba al colegio, y una vez lo hubieran esparcido por toda la escuela el café sería todo un éxito. El domingo sería una bomba...Cosplay Night!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará...**

Bueno aquí tienen el cuarto capítulo! Se armó todo un desastre verdad? Pero Juvia por fin entró en escena! Tranquilas mis fans de Gajeel que no pienso hacerlo el malo del cuento, solo que él y Natsu siempre han tenido cierta rivalidad, además pronto veremos a Levy ... comentarios, dudas y tomatazos son bien recibidos... gracias por leer!

Sayonara!


	5. Chapter 5

Konnichiwa minna-san! Lamento la tardanza pero al fin tengo ya el quinto capítulo. Aprovecho para informarles que ando con otro nuevo proyecto, una petición que me hicieron y que decidí tomar, si quieren darle una leída les espero por ahí, solo que es un GrayLu, no a muchos les gusta, y tampoco es muy mi fuerte pero en fin. Gracias a todos de nuevo por seguirme y por su paciencia! Y por sus review también!

**Bienvenidos los nuevos!**

**emina-116.- **gracias por tu comentario y qué bueno que te gusta la historia. Y por dios! No es ninguna molestia deja los comentarios que quieras!

**:** claro que veremos a Levy y Gajeel pero más adelantito tenlo por seguro!

**Soul-feniix: **claro que sí, tienen que sentir celos los dos jajajaja espero seguir viéndote por aquí!

**: **gracias por tu comentario, a ti y a los demás XD, que bueno que la historia te gusta y espero que este no sea el último de tus review.

**Happy-senseii: **bueno aquí está la conti, perdón si tardé un poquito usualmente voy más rápido, ojalá te guste!

**Y a todos mis demás queridos lectores gracias también por cada uno de sus review, por su paciencia y su constancia, y aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**..

Leat´s Read!

_**Love & Lucky Maid Cafee**_

**CAPITULO V.- recuerdos...**

-que cosa?...-pregunto Loke arqueando una ceja, Jet y Droy le miraban confusamente mientras el pelirosado solo tenía esa enorme sonrisa en la cara y los ojos brillantes. Un poco más atrás Gray, que se encontraba ya en su lugar escucho todo y dejó ir una risita

-Cosplay Night! –exclamó de nuevo Natsu como si nada- claro... es la oportunidad perfecta para a reparar el daño... y ustedes me van a ayudar!

-y nosotros porqué? –refutó Jet con una gotita en la sien, Natsu les miró casi con enfado

-porque ustedes también hicieron desastre! Además será divertido! –luego de esto rió con ganas, Loke suspiró resignado. Seguramente no se salvarían de esta porque cuando al tarado de Dragneel se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja no paraba hasta conseguirlo...

-bueno, bueno... pero exactamente cuál es tu idea?...-preguntó acomodando sus gafas mientras el otro par de chicos escuchaba atentamente.

-creo que yo entendí todo desde el principio- interrumpió Gray cambiando de asiento a uno más cercano- él quiere hacer una fiesta cosplay el domingo por la noche en el café para que Lucy pueda ganar algo extra...

-ah claro!...-Loke sonrió contento- si se trata de eso cuenten conmigo... será un placer ayudar a Lucy-san.

Ante el comentario Natsu no pudo evitar forzar la sonrisa _"si claro... ¿ayudarle o coquetearle?" _sus ideas se estaban desviando y mejor decidió pasar por alto al rubio.

-bueno...una cosa más –Jet les miró un poco confuso todavía- exactamente qué rayos es Cosplay?...

-USH...-Gray meneó la cabeza con gesto de "que menso!" –disfraces hijo, disfraces... será una fiesta de disfraces!

-eso! –Exclamó Natsu- no me digan que nunca han ido a una convención? Es fabuloso! el año pasado yo fui a una de esas y había unos cosplay geniales de Dragon Ball Z! el goku estaba increíble!

El muchacho reía por lo bajo con los ojitos de borrego mientras el resto ahí presente de inmediato le miró como bicho raro pero él seguía en su nube.

-Friki...-dijeron al unísono Jet y Droy con una gotita en la sien mientras Loke solo suspiraba y sonreía

-que esperaban del tarado obsesionado con dragones?...-concretó Gray igual que ellos.

-bueno entonces qué? Me ayudan?...-dijo de pronto el pelirosado regresando a la normalidad y haciendo que todos cayeran de cabeza al piso

-aja...-contestó Loke en el suelo y riendo de nuevo _"a este chico le falta un foco en el candelabro..."_ pensó con cierta simpatía el rubio.

A la hora del descanso ellos se dedicaron a propagar el rumor por toda la escuela, desde los primeros hasta los sempai de tercero... y al medio día no había nadie que no estuviera enterado... entre ellos cierta Maid de cabellera escarlata que ahora, a la salida, se encontraba casi estrangulando a Natsu

-cerebro de cacahuate! Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así sin siquiera preguntarle a Lucy! –recriminaba la pelirroja enojada, Natsu de milagro logró soltarse

-Erza! Tranquila mujer!... mira no está tan mal, así ayudaríamos a Lucy a recuperar el gasto de la pelea y...y... y podrás usar un lindo cosplay!

-mmm...la chica lo meditó un poco- pero que tal si no funciona...

-con que una fiesta cosplay...-Erza se giró en seguida al oír aquella voz a sus espaldas

-M...Mystogan! –el chico se acomodó las gafas con el dedo índice y mostró una cálida sonrisa- ah...etto...lo de la fiesta...

-espero encontrarnos ahí, Scarlet-san... –dijo pasando a su lado y la pelirroja se tensó con un rubor en las mejillas que tanto Natsu como Gray notaron al instante, y estaba de sobra decir que al moreno no le hizo la menor gracia la reacción de la muchacha

-Claro...te veo el domingo!...-le dijo con nerviosismo agitando las manitas y con cara de niña tierna, Gray bufó molesto.

-y...que decías de la fiesta? –preguntó Natsu con su clásica sonrisita traviesa

-hay mucho que hacer y ustedes dos aquí parados! Apúrense! –exclamó contenta Erza jalando a ambos de los cuellos de la camisa y arrastrándolos al distrito de compras de Magnolia. Gray todavía con su cara de enojado y Natsu con una sonrisa tan grande que enseñaba los dientes...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy estaba teniendo un estupendo día en el negocio, y estaba casi segura que todo se lo debía hoy a Juvia, la chica llamaba tanto la atención que los clientes no sabían si mirar a Juvia o a la rubia. Sin embargo miró su reloj de pulsera y ya pasaba del medio día, y todavía no había señales de Natsu o Gray...y lo peor de todo, tampoco de Erza...

-Er-chan donde andas?...-se preguntó ella solita en la barra mientras preparaba unos batidos- tu turno empezó hace más de media hora...

-Lucy-san necesito una orden de Hot Cakes con miel de maple...-dijo Juvia entrando a la cocina. La chica asintió y empezó a prepararlos mientras la ojiazul se desparramaba en la barra- Juvia no entiende... se supone que aquí estaría...-susurró con decepción

-uh? Pasa algo Juvia-chan?...-preguntó su jefa mirando preocupadamente la "gelatina" en que se había convertido la chica desparramada sobre la barra, Juvia seguía con su cara triste y el puchero de decepción

-no...-Lucy le miró con una gotita en la sien- etto... voy a dejar el pedido nee? Porque no te sirves un bocadillo para que recuperes el ánimo?

-Gray-sama...-musitó Juvia con ojitos de borrego mientras Lucy salía a llevar el pedido.

Una vez entregada la orden la rubia suspiró y se apoyó en uno de los pilares. Dios era su quinto suspiro! Y aunque lo negara ella sabía por qué tanto de esos. Todo era culpa de Natsu... y de la boba de Lissana también, no le hizo la menor gracia verla ayer pegada como chicle a Su Natsu!

"_Momento! Para el carro y da reversa...mi Natsu?"_

Lucy dio un respingo. Desde cuando se refería al pelirosa como "su Natsu"? su cabeza de nuevo empezó a trabajar, le costaba trabajo asimilar que desde que era una niñita de ocho años estaba perdida por ese niño. Pero esa era la realidad. Recordaba cómo cada tarde pedía permiso a su mamá para poder ir a jugar al parque, y como se desesperaba cuando no se podía...sin siquiera proponérselo sus labios dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa. Esas memorias le eran muy gratas...

Sobre todo porque en cada uno de sus recuerdos de la infancia aparecía cierto pelirosado con una encantadora sonrisa para ella, definitivamente estaba segura, que sin Natsu a su lado nada hubiera sido lo mismo...cada día que pasaron juntos era un dulce recuerdo: como aquellos en los que el viento soplaba fuerte y ellos correteaban en los prados mientras volaban una cometa de dragón. Cerró los ojos ensanchando su sonrisa y las imágenes pasaban por su cabeza:

-_jajaja mira Lucy! Mira como vuela...- _decía un adorable chiquillo de pelo rosa alborotado al tiempo que corría sobre una pradera con un cordel entre los dedos, en lo alto navegando con la brisa se hallaba una preciosa cometa con alas de dragón

-_Natsu! Vas muy rápido! –_tras él, una pequeña Lucy iba corriendo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y las mejillitas rosadas tratando de alcanzar al niño. Recordaba claramente como la risa contagiosa de Natsu llenaba el silencio de aquellos atardeceres, y como su corazoncito se desbocaba cuando la escuchaba...

Ella abrió los ojos y suspiró quedito. Esos recuerdos le habían golpeado de lleno causando un torbellino en su cabeza y mariposas en el estómago. Juvia salió de la cocina comiendo un rico muffin de chocolate y encontró a su jefa parada junto a uno de los pilares mirando todo y a la vez nada...

-ella está aquí pero su cabeza en otro mundo...-dijo sonriendo la chica y dando un mordisco al panecillo. Decidió acercarse, Lucy sintió unas palmaditas en el hombro y al voltearse encontró la mirada profunda de Juvia y una cálida sonrisa

-ocurre algo Lucy-san?...

-ah...pues...-sus mejillas se pusieron rojas- n-no nada... solo pensaba...

-bueno, pero si necesitas algo Juvia está aquí...nee?

Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa y regresó al trabajo. No estaba muy segura del porqué pero las palabras de la chica le habían reconfortado bastante. Había cosas que no podía decirle a Erza, ella y Natsu también eran muy amigos, y temía que se le escapara algo...

-Natsu...-susurró antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la cocina y continuar con su día...

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la hermosa ciudad de Magnolia, un joven de gorra negra y gafas oscuras entraba en una mansión que semejaba un castillo medieval, en seguida fue recibido por la servidumbre que le abrió las puertas e inclinó la cabeza

-bienvenido Gerard-sama... –musitaron las criadas y el solo sonrió y dio un tímido "gracias" para luego subir las escaleras con intención de dirigirse a su recámara, pero a mitad de éstas le esperaba de pie un joven de cabellos azulados y ojos de jade

-mira nada más... que hace el hijo pródigo en Magnolia? No deberías regresar a Edoras querido hermano?-el sarcasmo del muchacho fue tan obvio que el otro no pudo evitar una risita...

-por qué tan áspero Jellal? Te hice algo malo?...-respondió el de gafas con su habitual calma, el otro apretó los dientes con molestia

-no me vengas con idioteces Mystogan! –renegó bajando a prisa y encarando a su hermano mayor, el otro se quitó las gafas de sol y posó su mirada esmeralda sobre el joven de en frente, parecía que se miraban al espejo, eran idénticos- quiero saber de una maldita vez que haces en Magnolia...y por qué rayos te le acercaste a Erza!

-oh así que es eso...-el pareció sonreír- bueno, a decir verdad no creí que te importara. Como ni siquiera te molestaste en buscarla cuando regresaron...

-eso es cosa mía! –Jellal le miró furioso- solo te lo diré una vez, aléjate de Erza escuchaste...

Dicho esto le soltó y fue escaleras arriba. Mystogan se acomodó la camisa y meneó la cabeza, no cabía duda que de los tres, Jellal era el que había heredado el mal carácter de su padre. Eso ya le había traído problemas y seguramente seguiría pasando, al menos hasta que su hermano recobrara esa calma de cuando más pequeño. Estando a punto de subir él también fue detenido desde abajo

-nii-san espera...-el se volvió y vio al menor d ellos de pie escaleras abajo y mirándole preocupadamente. Suspiró y descendió hasta quedar frente a su hermano menor

-que sucede Sieg?

-¿porqué...?-el otro enarcó una ceja- quiero decir... porqué estás haciendo todo esto... estás aquí por ánima verdad?

-bueno, y tú como te enteraste de eso? –cruzó los brazos y miró al chico

-pues... hablé con Wendy-chan el otro día y ella me dijo algunas cosas...-Siegrain bajó la mirada apenado. Mystogan se quitó la gorra y rascó su cabellera con cierto nerviosismo. _"nota mental: recordar NO contar sus secretos a Wendy" _

-como qué?...-optó por ver hasta donde se le había ido la lengua a su pequeña primita.

-como que papá y tu se pelearon el otro día... y que tú estás en contra del proyecto ánima...

-pero claro que estoy en contra! –dijo Mystogan algo exaltado- ¿sabes a cuanta gente dañaría?...

-no sé mucho de eso. Yo no me meto en los negocios de papá...-Siegrain prefirió dar otro rumbo a la charla- pasando a otra cosa, qué haces tú saliendo con Erza-san? A caso quieres que Jellal Nii-san te odie más Myst?

El echó a reír mientras recordaba, hacía mucho que nadie lo llamaba por ese apodo, solamente Wendy-chan lo llamaba así cuando era más pequeña porque decía que iba más con el que su alias original "Mystogan", que él mismo se había inventado. Decidió que lo llamaran de ese modo porque cuando eran niños, la servidumbre, sus amigos del jardín de niños y hasta sus parientes solían confundirlos mucho, ya que sus nombres eran muy parecidos, Jellal y Gerard, y su hermanito solía ponerse muy triste cada que los confundían...

-" todos _te quieren más a ti Gerard- Nii, por eso todos nos confunden y me dicen tu nombre! "-replicaba un pequeño Jellal con puchero de decepción y muy enojado. Su gemelo sonrió un poco._

_-"no es cierto, nos confunden porque estamos igualitos y nuestros nombres se parecen mucho...nada más..." –Gerard le miró contento y quitando importancia al asunto siguió jugando con su espada de juguete_

_-"pues no me gusta que nos confundan!...yo NO soy tú, y tú NO eres yo!"...-entonces él se volvió hacia su hermano y dejó la espada sobre el suelo del jardín en el que estaban... la neblina de aquella mañana de invierno invadía de a poco los rosales mientras ellos esperaban a que Siegrain saliera para irse a la escuela..._

_-"tanto te molesta Jellal?"...-el pequeño asintió con ojos tristes-" bueno,...entonces a partir de hoy YO cambiaré mi nombre! Qué te parece?"...-comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y sonrió un poco viendo aquella densa niebla- "de ahora en adelante mi nombre será Mystogan!"_

_-"Mystogan?... y por qué ese?" –dijo Jellal entre risas y el otro viendo reír a su hermano mostró una pequeña sonrisita, al menos ya no estaba triste_

_-"me gustó. Además es misterioso... como los héroes de los mangas!"_

_-"ahora me gusta más tu nombre que el mío Mystogan- Nii" –replicó cruzando los brazos y los dos pequeños echaron a reír con ganas._

Los recuerdos de aquellos días en los que los tres solían jugar sin preocuparse por el mañana le trajeron un sentimiento de nostalgia, Siegrain viendo la cara de su hermano inmediatamente supo en qué estaba pensando y también dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en os labios

-también extraño esos días –musitó sacando a "Myst" de sus ideas, este le miró y volvió a la realidad

-era más fácil tratar con Jellal...y con nuestro padre...-le dio la razón el mayor con un ligero resoplo.- claro que no quiero que me odie nuestro hermano... lo hago por su bien.

Siegrain le miró sin entender bien. Gerard se volvió y subió las escaleras sin decir nada más. Caminó rumbo a su alcoba y al entrar se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su cama_. lo hago por su bien..._ volvió a repetirse a sí mismo mientras cerraba los ojos, pero el encantador rostro sonriente de la pelirroja se colaba en sus pensamientos.

-no me puede pasar esto...-abrió los ojos de golpe y por fin descubrió la magnitud del problema en el que estaba metido. Sin siquiera proponérselo terminó enamorado de la chica... de esa que su hermano había querido desde que era un niño, y que por razones idiotas había enterrado ese sentimiento cuando se alejó... Mystogan se había propuesto acercarse a Erza con la intención de que Jellal reaccionara y sin querer...

.

.

Era casi hora de cerrar el café y ninguno de ellos se había presentado. A Lucy le extrañaba muchísimo que no Natsu ni Erza hubieran puesto un pié en el lugar, y Juvia se lamentaba en el rincón por no haber podido encontrarse con Gray. Ambas chicas con el gesto depresivo se encontraban acomodando las sillas y las mesas y en la puerta ya tenían puesto el letrero de "Cerrado"

-moo...Juvia quería ver a Gray-sama! –chilló la peliazul con decepción. De pronto escucharon la puerta abrirse y Juvia dio un respingo. –gomen nee, ya cerramos vuela mañana por favor!

-oye... tu eres la chica de ayer! –la joven posó su mirada en el moreno que entraba con unas cajas en las manos y mostró una enorme sonrisa

-GRAY-SAMA! –exclamó con las mejillas rojas y arrojándose a los brazos del joven, que dejó caer las cajas muy sorprendido y un poco nervioso, en su vida alguien se había dirigido a él de esa manera...

-sama?...inquirió con las mejillas rojas viendo de pies a cabeza a la muchacha, cayendo en cuenta del provocativo y ceñido traje de Maid que llevaba, el de ella en un tono azul oscuro con un hermoso moño azul brillante adornando su cuello y botas negras de tacón como las de Lucy...

Entonces casi le da un infarto. Que una chica vestida así se arrojara a tus brazos y llamándote por el "sama" era como para morirse. La muchacha le miró a los ojos muy feliz

-te acordaste de Juvia...Juvia es tan feliz!

-etto...gracias creo...po-podrías soltarme? –Lucy salió de la cocina y vio al moreno con la chica en brazos, arqueó una ceja divertida entendiendo por fin el motivo de Juvia para entrar a trabajar al café

-Gray que sorpresa, ya estamos cerrando...

-ya lo sé, Natsu y Erza venían más atrás...-respondió a su amiga todavía con Juvia colgada de su cuello. Como si los hubiera invocado ellos justo ellos entraron

-hola Lucy! –exclamó Natsu poniendo más cajas sobre una de las mesas, Erza le saludó con la mano y una sonrisa.

-oigan...que es todo esto? –preguntó la muchacha sacando algunos adornos de las cajas y mirándolos con sorpresa.

-es para la fiesta! –respondió Natsu alegremente.

-que hiciste queeeee? –fue la reacción de Lucy luego de escuchar todo lo que su amigo había planeado- Natsu no Baka! Como se te ocurre!

-es una buena idea Lucy! –protestó el muchacho con un puchero, unos pasos atrás Gray Erza y Juvia veían la pequeña discusión, coincidiendo los tres en que más bien parecía un pleito de pareja que otra cosa...

-te imaginas todos los problemas?...no quiero ni pensarlo! –la rubia se llevó las manos a la cabeza, Natsu dejó ir una risita

-no pasa nada, además piénsalo, así todo el mundo sabrá de este lugar!...-ella lo meditó por un momento.

-no es tan mala idea Lucy –intervino Erza con sutileza- además Natsu se esforzó mucho planeándolo todo...

-creo, creo que podemos intentarlo...-dijo por fin vencida y el pelirosado brincó contento.

-perfecto!

-él está más entusiasmado que nosotros...-dijo Juvia con una gotita en la sien, aunque en el fondo su cabecita ya había planeado como veinte ideas para seducir a Gray en la dichosa fiesta...

-Entonces está decidido, el domingo tendremos la fiesta –Lucy sonrió un poco más animada, el entusiasmo de Natsu se le estaba contagiando. Tampoco parecía tan malo del todo, si funcionaba entonces todo magnolia se enteraría del negocio...

Luego de cerrar todos se dirigieron rumbo a casa, Natsu cogió a Lucy de la muñeca y ella se volvió a mirarle

-que sucede?

-etto...-el tenía las mejillas rojas- um...no, no olvidaste lo del sábado verdad? –Lucy hizo un poco de memoria y luego le sonrió con ternura.

-claro que no, todavía iremos al cine cierto?...

-Aye sir.! Exclamó el muchacho con esa sonrisa que derretía a Lucy y luego echó la carrera a su casa.

**.**

**.**

Luego de aquella tarde el resto de la semana pasó sin mayores problemas, al menos para la mayoría. Aunque algunos como Mystogan tenían más cosas en la cabeza que los libros, y otros como Gray tenían que controlar sus hormonas, porque si Erza ya era una tentación muy grande vestida de Maid, con Juvia ahí como incentivo ya su mente no sabía dónde estaba, sobre todo porque Juvia además de bonita inteligente y divertida, era muy amable con él y muy dulce también...

Lissana se había enterado tarde de la salida entre Natsu y Lucy, y la verdad tampoco le hizo mucha gracia que se diga. Mas bien se la había pasado rumiando su coraje y sus hermanos habían hecho lo posible por qué no siguiera enfadada, pero había sido inútil.

Por fin el tan ansiado día había llegado para Natsu, ahora el joven se encontraba frente al espejo tratando de acomodar su rebelde cabellera que ni con media botella de gel había querido moldearse esa noche. Gildarts le miraba desde la sala con una media sonrisa en los labios y mirada pícara

-ya, ya, te ves bien Natsu...-le dijo el pelirrojo entre risas- que te sucede hoy eh?

-etto...no sé... –dio un resoplido y se rascó la nuca- solo voy a ver a Lucy, no entiendo qué me pasa!

Su tío echó una reverenda carcajada y Natsu le miró fulminante. Definitivamente tenía un sobrino más idiota de lo que había imaginado. Mira que todavía no darse cuenta a estas alturas de lo que sentía por esa chica... pero eso no podía decírselo él. Natsu debía averiguarlo por sí mismo... lo único que esperaba era que no fuera demasiado tarde, como le sucedió a él...

-no le veo la gracia tío! –replicó molesto mientras acariciaba a Happy, este arqueó el lomo contento y dejándose mimar por el chico.

-vale, lo siento...-Gildarts sonrió. Tal vez solo lo ayudaría un poco... esta vez...- Oi Natsu, no crees que Lucy-chan es una chica linda?

-linda? Es preciosa!...-exclamó contento.-solo...solo que nunca se lo he dicho...-esto último lo dijo algo apenado.

-y por qué no?

-es mi mejor amiga!...-Natsu chasqueó la lengua. Estos últimos días habían sido una locura. Desde que comenzaron las clases y se enteró de la existencia de ese bendito café se la pasaba ahí todo el santo día...¿y todo para qué? Para verla a ELLA... aunque si lo pensaba bien, siempre hizo todo lo posible por estar con ella, desde que eran niños...

Recordaba aquellas tardes lluviosas cuando no podían ir a jugar al parque. Cómo se escapaba de papá y entraba a hurtadillas a la enorme mansión, sin importarle que el ogro del papá de Lucy lo descubriera, simplemente por verla... cómo arrojaba piedritas a su ventana hasta que ella abría, cómo su linda carita se iluminaba con una sonrisa al verlo ahí abajo, esperando...

_-"Natsu!...creí que hoy no te vería!"...-decía una pequeña rubia desde el ventanal abierto de arriba, mientras abajo y con la capa de su papá un chiquillo de cabellos rosados le mostraba una brillante y tierna sonrisa,_

_-"por esta llovizna? Claro que no!" –con todo y tormenta él se las ingeniaba para trepar por el enorme roble junto al cuarto de la niña y luego por las ramas se deslizaba hacia adentro. _

Natsu sonrió para sí mismo. Esos días de tormenta eran los mejores, según él... solían envolverse con todos los cobertores de la cama de Lucy mientras bebían chocolate caliente con malvaviscos y reían contándose secretos hasta quedarse dormidos. Tenía que admitir que extrañaba todo aquello...mientras más crecían más se alejaban, y el llegó a temer en verdad que un día de esos pudiera perderla para siempre... ahora ya no corría bajo la lluvia para verla, ni jugaban en el parque hasta cansarse, cada quién iba tomando un camino y tarde o temprano esos caminos iban a terminar por separarse...

Solo de pensarlo le entró un pavor que no se supo explicar. No quería que eso pasara, ¿pero cómo evitarlo?. No sabía cómo manejar todo eso, si le decía lo que sentía ella podía alejarse, y era lo último que Natsu quería que ocurriera.

-que pasa crío? –Gildarts le dio una palmada en el hombro

-no quiero que se aleje...-dijo confiando en su tío. El mostró una sonrisa, al menos había entendido

-dile lo que sientes...

-y si no siente lo mismo?...-Natsu le miró entre confundido y ansioso. El pelirrojo reconoció esa mirada en alguien más años atrás...

-no lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

-tal vez tengas razón...-el pelirosado mostró una pequeña sonrisa- aunque sabes...creo que todavía no estoy listo tío...

-entonces sigue a tu instinto... –Gildarts pareció sonreír un poco también- pero recuerda Natsu, no la dejes ir.

El chico asintió y a paso rápido se dirigió hacia la puerta para luego salir corriendo rumbo al centro comercial donde había quedado en verse con ella. Por lo menos ahora tenía más claros sus sentimientos, ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar la manera de decírselo a Lucy, aunque eso significara vencer primero sus propios temores...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**

Bueno aquí está el capítulo 5, ojalá les haya gustado. Como verán las cosas se están poniendo más interesantes, Natsu está aclarando sus sentimientos y ahora quiere que Lucy lo sepa, Gray también tiene problemas, Juvia empieza a interesarle, que hará? y que pasará con los trillizos y e proyecto ánima? ¿Porqué Mystogan no le dijo su verdadero nombre a Erza?... eso y más en los próximos capítulos!

**ATENCIÓN!** Pronto tendremos la fiesta cosplay! Así que mis queridas lectoras y lectores les pregunto: de que quieren disfrazar a nuestros queridos personajes? (hasta el momento los únicos con disfraz son Lucy y los trillizos pero acepto mas ideas) si tienen alguna sugerencia solo dejen su review! En el siguiente capítulo pondré los cosplay sugeridos y votamos!

Cualquier personaje que quieran está bien, incluso si todavía no se ha presentado en el fic, de todos modos lo más seguro es que casi todos hagan aparición, que dicen, ¿cuento con ustedes? Espero sus sugerencias!

Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola hola! Por fin aquí traigo el capitulo seis, con la cita de Natsu y lucy y algunas sorpresas más. Antes que nada una super disculpa por el retraso, es que me escogieron para un desfile de modas y con los ensayos el vestuario y todo pues termino sin tiempo y sin ganas de nada...pero en fin

Otra cosa, quisiera darles las gracias a todos porque a penas tenía el quinto capi y ya **hemos llegado a más de 50 reviews!** Cuando lo vi no lo podía creer, nunca me había pasado, estoy feliz como lombriz! Mil gracias

**Bienvenidos los nuevos!**

**Girl-hatake95: **muchas gracias! Que bueno que mi estilo de escritura te agrade es un honor saberlo. Y claro que tomaré tus sugerencias en cuenta jajajaja especialmente la de Erza XD (como me has hecho reír con esa jajaja, si solo eso le falta)

**Lucia-nami 14: **gracias por tu comentario y que bueno que te gusten los celos porque habrá mucho de eso sobre todo con esos tres y Erza jajaja. Tomo en cuenta tus sugerencias y espero verte por aquí seguido.

**Yesi:** es tu primer comentario? No te había visto por aquí, pero bueno gracias por tomarte la molestia, claro que tomo en cuenta tu sugerencia lo pondré en las votaciones vale?

**Cata fullbuster:** que bueno que te guste el fic, claro que habrá mucho mas Gruvia, prometido amiga.

**Yukitakeeee:** pues gracias, que bueno que ya te tomaste la molestia de comentar. Respecto a los trajes pues no se todavía, lo he dejado a votación asi que si resulta uno de princesa de monja o de conejita eso lo deciden ustedes jeje, solamente el de Lucy ya lo he elegido. Y para terminar, creo que Natsu está muy bien acoplado a su carácter, salvo un poco menos impulsivo creo yo, pero nada más, y nadie se ha quejado de él, al contrario está gustando mucho. De todos modos gracias por todas tus sugerencias que las tomaré en cuenta

**Shiro Fairy tail:** jajaja gracias por todos tus mensajes, que bueno que la historia te gusta y también que quieras participar con lo de los cosplay, tomo en cuenta todas tus ideas vale? Y no es ninguna molestia, los mensajes que decees son bien recibidos aquí por tu amiga.

**Miner:** Gracias! Es todo un honor saberlo! Sobre todo ser parte de tu top 5, está difícil si me dices que lees fics de 12 animes distintos! Mil gracias por tomarme en cuenta espero no decepcionarte

**Kona kana lee:** gracias por todos tus comentarios, te he visto en mi otra historia igual y que bueno que te guste como escribo. Respecto a tu petición, no soy mucho de bakugan amiga, pero claro que tendrás tu historia, además la pareja que escogiste está muy bien (shun es un bombón y Keith también esta que se cae...jajaja y con fabia molan más) solo te pido un poquito de tiempo porque ando apresurada, si quieres dejame tu correo o tu facebook y yo te aviso cuando lo tenga ya en fanfiction vale?

**Y a mis demás lectores también les agradezco y tomo en cuenta todas sus sugerencias, empezaré a contestarles por MP porque sino aquí quedaría super largo todo jajaja. Pero saben que los tengo presentes a todos, especialmente a quienes me siguen desde el principio. Gracias por su apoyo**

**Y ya para dejarles tranquilos aviso de una pequeña y loca ocurrencia mia para este capi, espero les guste y a me dicen que les pareció. Ahora si:**

**Leat´s read!**

**Love & Lucky Maid Cafee**

**ESPECIAL CAPÍTULO VI.- Una cita agitada**! **y preparándose para la fiesta**

Sentada en una de las bancas del centro comercial en la parte de los restaurantes se encontraba una linda muchacha de cabellos rubios y ojos castaños, llevaba el cabello suelto con una diadema blanca y ancha, una mini falda de pliegues en color crema, una blusa ligera en el mismo color que se ajustaba al cuello, botas cafés y un cinturón del mismo color. Jugaba con las cintas de su blusa nerviosamente mientras esperaba a que su acompañante llegara. Decidieron que se verían ahí porque se sentían menos nerviosos de esa manera...

Lucy miraba a todos lados de cuando en cuando, esperando ver a Natsu aparecer. Se sentía muy extraña, nerviosa, ansiosa, asustada, feliz, todo al mismo tiempo. Su estómago sentía cosas raras, suspiró un poco para calmarse. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Había salido antes con Natsu y nunca sucedió algo como esto. Claro, porque nunca habían salido solos...siempre iba Lissana, o los muchachos, claro que por alguna razón el pelirosa acababa siempre sentado a su lado en la sala del cine, o frente a ella en la mesa del restaurante, pero hoy era diferente... estarían solos.

Y eso la asustaba un poco a decir verdad. Si, aunque Lucy estuviera muy feliz, también tenía algo de miedo. Ellos habían sido amigos por muchos años, Natsu sabía cosas de ella que nadie más conocía, tantos secretos que solo ellos compartían... era una amistad tan profunda, tan pura... que pasaría cuando él supiera que Lucy ya no quería solo su amistad?... a dónde los llevaría esta primera cita?...

"No quiero perderte...}

Fue lo que pasó por su cabeza. Lucy tenía muy en clara una cosa estos últimos días...la amistad de Natsu ya no le bastaba. Quería tenerlo aun más cerca. Tomar su mano cuando iban por la calle, abrazarlo, besarlo... en el momento en que pensó lo último sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas que un tomate. BESARLO? Qué se sentiría besar a Natsu Dragneel?

Pero ahí volvía de nuevo al punto de partida. Ir más allá implicaba algo más que una simple amistad. Y si no funcionaba?... las cosas entre ellos jamás serían las mismas, jamás volvería a tener esa confianza y esa cercanía con Natsu. Pero entonces?

-que hago...-se preguntó mordiendo su labio inferior ligeramente. Entonces lo vio por fin aparecer y ella se puso de pie olvidando casi al instante todo lo que su sobrecargada mente pensaba cinco segundos atrás

-Lucy!... gomen, creo que me atrasé...-dijo el chico entre jadeos por la carrera que había pegado. Mostró una sonrisa a la joven y ella se quedó simplemente mirándolo sin decir nada. Cuanto le gustaba su sonrisa...

-um...no, yo igual acabo de llegar –dijo quitando importancia al asunto. Al diablo los veinte minutos que llevaba esperando al pelirosado, total, ya estaba ahí...

-anda, vamos por los boletos! –exclamó él con emoción cogiendo el brazo de la muchacha, que se dejó guiar –te ves linda... –dijo algo apenado y mirando de reojo a Lucy, esta sintió arder sus mejillas y Natsu mostró una sonrisita traviesa. Le gustaba verla sonrojarse, pero le gustaba más ser él quien provocara eso...

-G-gracias...-susurró tímidamente ella y en un par de minutos llegaron hasta las taquillas.

-dos para "_DRAGON SLAYER"_ por favor... –pidió el joven a la señorita que atendía y ella sonriente entregó los boletos. –por fín! Esperé todo el verano por verla!

-sí, lo se...-rió Lucy divertida viendo la expresión de su acompañante. Luego se encaminaron hacia la dulcería, donde compraron unas palomitas con caramelo, un par de refrescos y algunos bombones de chocolate. Mientras hacían la fila para entrar a la sala Natsu se detuvo a mirar uno de los promos de la película.

En el cartel se veía a un joven guerrero con capa negra y una especie de armadura negra con bordes dorados con los puños encendidos en fuego y a su espalda tres dragones, uno azul, otro rojizo y un tercero grisáceo. "salvado por dragones, entrenado para destruirlos" decía el cartel en letras llamativas.

-Sugoi!... el tipo ese se ve genial! –exclamó Natsu con los ojos llenos de estrellitas. Lucy tiró suavemente de su mano, la fila estaba avanzando para entrar... a decir verdad estaban en la premier, hoy el cine estrenaba la película, y los anuncios aunque fueron muchos, no decían gran cosa de la trama, solo mostraban al misterioso guerrero y a los tres dragones en escenas de lucha contra un ejército y cosas así...

-vamos Natsu! Ya entra la gente!...

-Aye sir.!

Una vez a dentro ellos se acomodaron en las butacas y unos momentos luego se apagaron las luces y empezó la película, con una música céltica mostrando imágenes de una ciudad de época medieval en un gran incendio, y de cómo un pequeño niño era rescatado de las llamas por un enorme dragón. También se veía un ejército de armaduras negras flanqueando la ciudad. Buscando al parecer a alguien que llamaban el elegido.

Conforme avanzaban los minutos se veían escenas de ese dragón y los otros dos cuidando al pequeñito, luego su valle fue atacado por el mismo ejercito y ellos deciden pelear, pero el gran dragón rojo deja al pequeño escondido en unas cavernas, el ejercito encuentra al niño entre las rocas y se lo llevan a las canteras...tiempo después el niño que fue salvado de los dragones aparece como el capitán de la guardia oscura...y Lucy casi se va de espaldas cuando ve en la pantalla A UN JOVEN IDENTICO A NATSU!

-santo dios! –dijo en voz muy baja y volteó a ver al peli rosado que estaba igual que ella. No podía creer que "él" estaba ahí en la pantalla. La película siguió su curso y el capitán se da cuenta que su reino estaba atacando las aldeas buscando al elegido que nació bajo la estrella de Salamander, el dios de los dragones, se suponía que este podía manipular los elementos y sería el arma definitiva para dominar la tierra media.

-a caso oí Salamander? – dijo Natsu con una gotita en la sien, pues eso también coincidía con su apodo, tanto que su camisa en el equipo de futbol decía "Salamander" en lugar de Dragneel, que era su apellido.

-etto... oye Natsu...no tienes nada que ver con esto seguro?...-le preguntó Lucy ya bastante confundida, el muchacho negó con la cabeza y siguió mirando.

Al final el joven capitán se da cuenta que fue la armada la que destruyó su hogar años atrás, reconoce a sus dragones y despierta los poderes sus poderes ayudando a los dragones a proteger el reino de la princesa de la cual se había enamorado.

La película fue todo un hit. La gente salía impresionada de la sala... aunque los mas impactados fueron Lucy y Natsu, que todavía estaban viendo los créditos, y faltaba una sorpresa más pues el nombre del muchacho que protagonizaba el rodaje era nada menos que _Natsu Dragyon..._ un joven artista que acababa de incursionar en el mundo del cine y tenía su primer protagónico . ahí entendió Lucy el porqué los carteles no mostraban el rostro del héroe...

Cuando salieron de la sala estaban muy impresionados.

-puedes creerlo?...hasta se llama igual que yo...-rió el peli rosado

-es increíble...son como dos gotas de agua Natsu, podrían ser gemelos! –chilló Lucy aun comiendo algunas palomitas que quedaban en la bolsa, entonces un grupo de chiquillas que también habían salido de la sala vieron pasar a Natsu y una de ellas hasta tiró su refresco de la emoción

-MIREN! El Salamander! –exclamó una nena de cabellos azules recogidos en dos coletas y vestido de marinerito en color rojo

-DONDE?

-ahí va! -Lucy solamente pudo oír los gritos de muchas chicas a su espalda y para cuando ella y el peli rosado se volvieron una marabunta de muchachitas y chiquillos les habían rodeado

-Etto...Na-Natsu... –tartamudeó la muchacha y el otro solo tragó saliva. Por más que trató de explicar que él NO ERA el joven de la cinta, no lo escuchaban y las niñas se peleaban por tomarse una foto con él, abrazarlo o darle un beso.

-Hola! Nee, nee...mi nombre es Wendy, te tomas una foto conmigo? –suplicó la niña de coletas azules, Natsu ya tenía en cima montones de cámaras de celular y flashes, el pobre peli rosado no sabía cómo salir de todo ese lío...y solo quería pasar una noche tranquila paseando con Lucy, Kami-sama como le pasaba esto?

-es que yo no soy...

-por favor! Te lo suplico! –chilló la chiquilla y le dio su teléfono a Lucy- me la tomas amiga?...

-Cla...claro... jeje... –en cuanto la rubia entregó el teléfono la otra jovencita dio un grito de emoción y salió corriendo entre la muchedumbre de gente, Natsu ya se sentía acorralado, tomó a Lucy de la mano y salió corriendo entre todo el gentío, atravesaron medio centro comercial y trataron de esconderse en la zona de comidas pero fueron encontrado por otro grupo de fans, al parecer la noticia de que una famosa estrella de cine estaba en la premier de su película, se corrió como reguero de pólvora

-qué vamos a hacer! –exclamó el peli rosa todavía cogiendo a Lucy de la mano, estaban tan cansados de tanto correr que hablaban entrecortadamente

-ni idea... oye, y si salimos por el estacionamiento de abajo?

-buena idea!...

Y de nuevo volvieron a echar la carrera, afortunadamente salieron de ahí sin que nadie los viera y pudieron seguir paseando, claro que el centro comercial ya no era una opción viable...

-que Locura! –exclamó Natsu entre risas mientras atravesaban el parque

-yo no le veo lo chistoso! –refunfuñó la rubia frunciendo el ceño. Esa era SU noche con Natsu, y todas esas locas la habían echado a perder por completo. De pronto cayó en cuenta de una cosa, el joven jamás soltó su mano...y seguía sin hacerlo...

-por lo menos escapamos...-Natsu sonrió travieso y Lucy no pudo evitar imitarle.

El viento fresco de verano movía los árboles mientras él y la muchacha caminaban tomados de la mano bajo la vereda de cerezos que adornaba el sendero. El resto de la noche no lo pasaron tan mal, cenaron una pizza en un pequeño restaurante que Natsu conocía, compartieron una nieve de chocolate y más tarde regresaron al parque, al lugar donde solían jugar cuando eran más pequeños

-recuerdas cuando veníamos aquí?...-dijo Natsu sentándose bajo el enorme árbol de cerezo que les vio correr bajo su sombra años atrás cuando eran niños

-como no acordarme...-ella hizo lo mismo y acomodó la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. Natsu por instinto sonrió. No había nada como estar a su lado, ella era mágica, única... siempre lograba que se olvidara de todo...-te acuerdas de la vez en que la cometa de Lissana se cayó sobre el pastel?...

El muchacho soltó una sonora carcajada

-SI! pobre Lissana, tardamos mucho en hacer que dejara de llorar...y no comimos pastel tampoco...-Lucy rió bajito ante el comentario. Natsu entonces volvió su mirada hacia un lado, en donde un columpio colgaba de la rama más abierta del cerezo. Ellos y su tío Gildarts lo habían puesto una tarde que él los acompañó al parque...

-extraño jugar aquí...-susurró Lucy con una melancólica sonrisa.

-ven! –Natsu la ayudó a levantarse y la llevó hasta el columpio- yo te empujo... como cuando éramos niños!

-que haces!...-ella rió cuando el chico la acomodó en el columpio y se pasó por atrás para empujarle –Natsu...! jajajajaja... estás loco!

_ " Loco por ti..."_

Quiso decirle en ese momento, pero se contuvo. Todavía no podía hacerlo, tenía cosas que arreglar consigo mismo antes... ella por su parte sintió que volvía en el tiempo, que de nuevo eran dos niños sin nada mas por qué preocuparse, decidió disfrutar ese breve momento de tregua entre el pasado y el presente. De nuevo corrieron por el parque como dos niños chiquitos, treparon al árbol, observaron las estrellas jugaron y corrieron hasta cansarse. No importaba que parecieran dos locos, ellos estaban felices...

Luego Natsu acompaño a Lucy hasta su casa, dieron la vuelta por el café hasta la parte de atrás, donde ella había puesto la nueva entrada de la casa...

-gracias por lo de hoy, me divertí mucho Natsu...-la rubia le mostró una sonrisa y él pudo ver ese brillo en sus ojos de cuando era una chiquilla de ocho años

-yo también la pasé genial...

-estarás aquí para la fiesta no?...-preguntó un poco nerviosa Lucy. Aunque todo había sido su idea todavía podía arrepentirse y dejarla sola con todo el relajo...

-seguro!...ya tienes tu disfraz? –preguntó curioso el muchacho y ella se sonrojó un poco

-eh...si, bueno, creo que si, Erza me ayudó...pero es un secreto! –dijo volteándose un poco para que Natsu no viera que se puso nerviosa

-vale, yo tampoco te diré cuales el mío...-rio traviesamente y Lucy arqueó una ceja curiosa. –bueno, Hasta mañana Lucy!...

-Natsu! –ella le llamó antes que el empezara a andar y el peli rosa se volvió y le miró

-Nani?...-Lucy se acercó a él y posó un delicado beso en su barbilla, muy cerquita de sus labios, el chico sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina y cuando abrió los ojos encontró la sonrisa traviesa de la rubia

-buenas noches Natsu...-susurró y entró a casa. El se alejó un par de calles y luego detuvo sus pasos para llevar una mano a donde Lucy le había besado. Meneó la cabeza ensanchando su sonrisa y siguió el camino a prisa... si por él fuera esa noche hubiera sido eterna...

**.**

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente un ambiente festivo se respiraba en el café. Lucy se despertó muy temprano y con una sonrisa que ni dios podía quitarle de la cara. Juvia le miraba divertida mientras ayudaba a decorar el negocio con los adornos que trajeron la otra vez...

-Juvia no puede esperar a la fiesta! –exclamó emocionada la joven mientras prendía el televisor. El noticiero pasaba una nota del zafarrancho que se armó la pasada noche en el centro comercial por culpa de un famoso...Lucy vio todo y cambió de canal

-mejor vemos otra cosa...-dijo nerviosa. En eso Erza salió con una bandeja de limonadas

-eh chicas, tomad algo para el calor que sino aquí nos cocinamos...-Lucy sonrió y ella y Juvia cogieron un vaso y se sentaron a charlar con la de pelo escarlata

-ya tienes tu cosplay Erza-san? –preguntó Juvia curiosa

-tengo como 20 y no decido cual...-confesó la aludida con una sonrisa- quiero uno original...

-mientras no sea el de conejo que te pusiste para Halloween...-bromeó Lucy

En eso estaban cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró una linda chica de melena azul clara y corta, jalada hacia atrás con una diadema y unos mechones largos a los lados, sonriente se acercó a las demás y Erza le saludó contenta

-hola Levy...

-que tal Erza-san...Gomen ne Lu-chan, se me hizo un poquito tarde...

-no pasa nada Levy-chan, tú estás empezando a penas –la chica sonrió y se fue a cambiar el uniforme de trabajo.

Levy llevaba tres días en el café, a penas se enteró de que su amiga del alma estaba metida en todo ese rollo Levy fue corriendo a ayudarla, ella y Lucy eran muy unidas, además de que la niña necesitaba un ingreso extra para comprar los libros que le hacían falta... una vez Levy se cambió fue a ayudar a terminar el decorado, Juvia se desapareció un momento para ir al baño

Las chicas siguieron decorando cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez de manera muy brusca y por ella entraron los chicos de Phantom Lord, con Gajeel a la cabeza, Lucy se estremeció de miedo, esos tíos daban muchos problemas. Buscó con la mirada a Juvia pero al no encontrarla cayó en pánico

-ay kami-sama, estos tipos aquí y ni Juvia ni los muchachos a la vista...!

-que tal primores! –exclamó Totomaru, ese chico de cabello bicolor, Erza solo de ver al sujeto grande de sombrero verde dio un paso atrás

-es ese loco que se puso a llorar el otro día!

-Juvia! Donde cuernos estás! –dijo en voz alta Gajeel mirando hacia todos lados, luego se volvió y miró a Lucy, la muchacha se puso detrás de la barra pero el moreno se la saltó y se puso en frente de la rubia- a ver princesita, dime donde está Juvia y todos tranquilos...

-etto...pues...-vacilante, la joven volvió a revisar todo el negocio- no, no se... estaba aquí hace un minuto...

-entonces no les molestará que la esperemos... ¿verdad?...-Gajeel mostró una amenazante media sonrisa y entonces una bandeja se aporreó junto a él sobresaltando al rebelde muchacho y de paso a todos los demás

-Sí! Si nos molesta! –replicó Levy con la mano en la bandeja, Lucy volteó sorprendida y vio a la pequeña chica plantarle cara al pelinegro. El chico también volvió la mirada y encontró a una jovencita de estatura baja, melena celeste y ojos verde oscuro mirarle con el ceño fruncido y bastante enojada.

-oh vaya...-se olvidó por completo de la rubia, ladeó una sonrisita burlona y prefirió encarar a la pequeña valiente- que tenemos aquí, un duendecillo con mal genio...

-a quién le dices duendecillo?...pedazo de vago!... –protestó Levy con firmeza, Gajeel soltó una carcajada

-a ver, a ver...cómo que vago, enana? Es que no sabes quién soy?...

-ni sé ni me interesa! –lo interrumpió la chica y el moreno echó un paso atrás- solo sé que si no te vas de aquí con tus buscapleitos yo misma les echo fuera!...

-pero Levy-chan...! –Lucy se mordió el labio. Los otros dos que acompañaban a Gajeel quedaron mudos. Solo miraban a la muchacha, Levy no se inmutó y siguió mirando al chico mientras llevaba sus manos a las caderas como si esperara algo...

Luego de mucho pensarlo Gajeel pasó de largo junto a la peliazul y se sentó en una silla atrás de ella cruzando los brazos. La jovencita se volvió y le miró molesta

-que crees que estás haciendo? Te dije que se fueran! –recriminó aun con las manos en la cadera

-bueno duendecillo, -dijo acentuando la última palabra para molestarla- sucede que éste es un establecimiento público, y cualquiera que quiera puede entrar... –escuchó un bufido por parte de ella y dio por ganado el round, pero luego la chica sonrió con malicia

-ah si?...pues sucede que nos reservamos el derecho de admisión a delincuentes, sinvergüenzas, buscapleitos y tarados!...y que crees? Tu cumples con todo eso, así que LARGO!

-que has dicho enana impertinente? –replicó el moreno fuera de sus casillas, nadie le hablaba así y salía bien librado. NADIE. Y mucho menos una mocosa con la estatura de un Hobbit... jaló bruscamente a Levy por la muñeca y le obligó a mirarle...-no sabes con quién te estás metiendo niña!

-SUELTAME!...-sorpresivamente Levy se soltó de su agarre y le plantó una bofetada.- por supuesto que te conozco Gajeel Redfox! Eres un bueno para nada que solo causa problemas...

El pelinegro se quedó estático en su lugar. Era la primera chica que le hablaba de esa manera, y más aún, la primera persona que le plantaba cara, además de Dregneel por supuesto... pero era una mujer, y ninguna se había atrevido a retarle así, y menos a abofetearlo, bueno, ni siquiera Juvia!

-que pasa aquí?...-se escuchó la voz de Juvia que salía de la parte de atrás del negocio, había escuchado el alboroto y cuando salió encontró a Gajeel con la mano en la mejilla y a la pequeña Levy a escasos pasos del muchacho-Gajeel-kun?...chicos! que hacen aquí?...

-que haces tú trabajando en este lugar Juvia? –preguntó Totomaru acercándose a la joven y jalando su brazo- Fairys y Phantoms no se llevan!

-a mi no me molestan los Fairys...-replicó la joven y de nuevo volteóa mirar hacia donde se encontraban esos dos

-tienes agallas enana...-dijo con voz ronca el pelinegro y curvó una atrevida sonrisa en sus labios, muy diferente a las que había mostrado antes, -cuál es tu nombre?... –demandó con voz fuerte, ahora ella retrocedió un paso

- Levy...Levy ...-respondió todavía con firmeza, aunque un poco nerviosa los afilados ojos rojizos del moreno recorrieron a Levy de los pies a la cabeza y la chica sintió un escalofrío en la espina -Hentai!...-chilló la jovencita cubriéndose con la bandeja cuando sintió el crudo escrutinio del joven Phantom sobre su frágil figura, sus mejillas enrojecieron

-ya nos veremos...Levy ...-hizo una seña con la mano y los otros dos le siguieron rumbo a la puerta

-Gajeel-kun?...-Juvia les miró marcharse muy sorprendida, no sabía bien qué había pasado pero ya lo averiguaría. Lo que si sabía era que nunca había visto esa clase de sonrisa en Gajeel Redfox, al parecer la pequeña y obstinada Levy había despertado interés en el rebelde muchacho...

-Uf...-susurró Levy dejándose caer de rodillas en el suelo y con las mejillas rojas todavía. Sentía su corazón latir aceleradamente. Pero que descarado! Como se atrevía a mirarle de esa forma!... y esos ojos... hicieron que sus piernas se sintieran como gelatina

-Levy-chan!...-Lucy y las muchachas se acercaron de inmediato a ver a su amiga, la rubia le ayudó a pararse y Erza le ofreció un vaso de limonada para el susto. –estás bien...? –preguntó Lucy

-etto...si, no pasa nada...-la muchachita sonrió un poco y dio un largo trago al vaso de limonada

-vaya si los has puesto en su sitio! –aplaudió Erza sonriente- por Magnolia que no pensé que tuvieras ese carácter Levy...

-si! los hiciste correr amiga! –Lucy rió divertida- a que no se paran otra vez por el negocio...

Juvia solo sonrió y no dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó mirando a Levy, estaba segura que Gajeel volvería al café, y no precisamente por ella

"_ Juvia no estaría tan segura..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto en esa mansión medieval una linda chiquilla de coletas azules subía las escaleras dando de brinquitos mientras miraba emocionada su celular, cuando llegó al pasillo se encontró con un joven de cabellera azul que a punto estaba de entrar a una habitación y que por cierto traía una caja bajo el brazo

-hey Myst!...-le llamó y el muchacho volteó y sonrió

-Wendy-chan?...

-primo! –la chiquilla se le echó encima con un cariñoso abrazo y el otro rió un poco.- no sabes cómo te extrañé!

-pero que haces en Magnolia? No deberías estar en Edoras con Grandine?...-ella negó con la cabeza

-nana me dio permiso de venir de visita, además estaba muy sola, ustedes ya volvieron a Magnolia y el tío Fausto me dijo que podía venir si yo quería... de hecho llegué ayer pero no estaban ninguno de los tres...

-ah, ya veo... a propósito señorita ¿quién le dio permiso de andar contándole mis secretos a Siegrain? ¿eh?...-replicó Mystogan fingiendo enojarse

-Gomen ne...es que estábamos conversando por teléfono y se me salió sin querer... de veras no fue a propósito Myst...-Wendy se mostró triste y el muchacho meneó la cabeza

-anda que solo estoy jugando, no te pongas así...pero a la próxima cuide su lengua princesa, vale? –ella asintió mas contenta y el la invitó a pasar a su cuarto. Wendy corrió y se tiró sobre la cama, Mystogan dejó ir una risita y asentó la caja sobre su escritorio

-nee, nee...qué hay en la caja primo? –preguntó curiosa moviendo los pies

-el cosplay que planeo usar para la fiesta de hoy en la noche... pero no puedo enseñártelo ahora, es un secreto.

-una fiesta! Wendy quiere ir! –chilló emocionada.

-no se...serán chicos mayores Wendy-chan... además no tienes un disfraz y es para esta noche...-meditó un poco el joven y la niña frunció el ceño

-oye! No soy una nenita, ya voy en secundaria! Y si es por el cosplay en el centro comercial consigo uno de volada! Además me encantaría volver ahí! –exclamó y de nuevo se dejó caer en la cama- anoche me tomé una foto con el Salamander!...

Mystogan le miró raro.

- con quién?...no entendí una palabra princesa...-Wendy se acercó a él y le mostró la foto que tenía en su celular, en ella traía del brazo a un joven de piel de bronce y cabellera rosa alborotada y corta con ojos afilados

-mira! Este chavo es el que hizo al protagonista de "Dragon Slayer" la peli que fui a ver ayer! Resulta que estaba ahí en la premier con su novia!

-seguro es él?...-preguntó arqueando una ceja, más bien se parecía a Natsu, el amigo de Erza- bueno, como no he visto la película no sabría decirte...

-que sí te digo!...te lo juro por mi gata! Y ya sabes que a Charles la adoro!...

-bueno vale, vale...-dijo dando la razón a su prima, de todos modos Natsu no tenía novia, que él supiera...-pues está bien, vete al centro comercial por un treje...

-arigatou Myst! –Wendy se le volvió a echar encima y luego de darle un beso en la mejilla salió corriendo del cuarto. El joven sonrió. Quería mucho a la chiquilla.

Wendy había perdido a sus padres cuando era muy pequeña, sus tíos habían cuidado de ella y por eso creció junto a sus tres primos, sin embargo con quien mas había congeniado era Gerard, la niña le tenía un especial cariño. Él siempre se había portado como un hermano mayor para ella, incuso cuando Wendy era más chica una vez le había dicho que cuando fuera grande se casaría con él... pero claro, eran solo fantasías de una nenita de preescolar...

Con el paso del tiempo los dos comenzaron a desarrollar un fuerte lazo, al grado que Gerard no solo se convirtió en un verdadero hermano para la jovencita, sino también en su guardián, ya que no permitía que nada le pasara a Wendy y no podía soportar verla llorar.

-bueno...ahora a esperar...-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba la caja. Con eso podría encontrarse con Erza sin que ella supiera quién era en realidad... aunque primero su intención fue ayudar a Jellal, ahora tenía clara una cosa, la pelirroja le importaba demasiado como para dejarla ir... lo que no imaginaba, era que sus dos hermanos habían pensado exactamente lo mismo...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al mismo tiempo, en un enorme edificio de paredes pintadas de un elegante tono azul celeste, conocido muy bien por la gente por ser el famoso colegio varonil Blue Pegasus, un par de muchachos practicaban tenis en una de las elegantes canchas del complejo, un joven de piel morena y cabello castaño oscuro turnaba un servicio muy veloz que el otro apuesto chico rubio contestó con un buen revés. No parecía importarles el hecho de que fuera domingo, como ambos se encontraban en la selección del equipo de Tenis se encontraban practicando para los finales.

-oigan! –entró corriendo otro jovencito rubio de estatura un poco más baja que los otros dos, venía muy agitado y con un papel entre las manos- hey muchachos dejad eso y vengan aquí!

-pero Eve? Que te pasa, porqué corres así? –interrogó el moreno dejando su raqueta de lado y cogiendo su botella de agua fría se acercó junto con el otro joven hacia el pequeño rubio.

-Hibiki, Ren, miren esto!...-el chico extendió el papel y se lo entregó al rubio, este leyó y sonrió

-cosplay Night en el Love & Lucky, no te la puedes perder...-dijo citando el anuncio en la paleleta

-con que una fiesta cosplay, que dices si vamos Hibiki? –el moreno miró divertido a su amigo

-puede ser...de todos modos no tengo nada mejor que hacer –el rubio sonrió

-y no han oído lo mejor! Yurie-sempai y los demás dicen que es el café donde te atienden unas niñas vestidas de Maid, y que además son lindísimas! –exclamó Eve emocionado mirando al par de muchachos

-de verdad? –Ren sonrió todavía más animado- perfecto! Conoceremos chicas lindas!

-hey Hibiki –dijo una voz desde fuera de las canchas, el aludido y sus dos amigos se volvieron y vieron venir a 3 muchachos hacia ellos, un pelirrojo un castaño y otro de cabello oscuro- entrenando todavía?

-que tal Yurie-sempai –saludó al pelirrojo- no ya acabamos... encontramos algo mejor que hacer...

El joven le enseño el folleto a sus compañeros y los tres parecieron divertidos con la noticia

-ah si, la fiesta...no sabían? Nosotros también iremos, verdad Ayate?-el de cabellos oscuros sonrió

-pero claro hermano! no me perdería a esas bellezas en cosplay...

-especialmente a Lucy-chan...-Yurie se sonrojó un poco. Dalton le dio un ligero codazo

-hombre! Pero si esa rubia te trae volando bajo tío jajajaja...-Hibiki arqueó una ceja.

-el Sempai ya tiene novia? –preguntó divertido

-brincos diera! –respondió el pelirrojo apenado- no cae la niña... si la vieras, es una princesa...

-que coincidencia Hibiki, tu prometida igual se llama Lucy verdad? –comentó Ren haciendo memoria y el rubio asintió y sonrió visiblemente contento.

-es verdad. Bueno, vamos chicos que tenemos unos trajes que conseguir... hasta pronto sempai! –se despidieron de sus superiores y salieron de las canchas, pero algo a Hibiki no le estaba cuadrando. Aunque desde luego, muchas chicas tenían el mismo nombre... y eran rubias...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**

Listo capi 6 arriba! A ver que pasa en la fiesta porque se vienen cosas buenas, lo de la película nada mas se me ocurrió. Creo que con eso la popularidad de Natsu se va a disparar hasta las nubes jajaja y de paso traerá un poco de celos para Lucy. Levy y Gajeel ya se conocieron, y ella ya dejó claro que tiene carácter, que hará Gajeel al respecto?...

**Ahora si! las votaciones!**

Bueno niños y niñas la cosa está así, aquí tenemos los trajes que ustedes sugirieron para nuestros personajes, escojan 1 para cada personaje y me dejan su review con su voto, el traje que tenga más votos de cada uno de los 5 primeros es el que van a usar en lafiesta.

Para los otros personajes que todavía están libres para votar también me dejan UNA sugerencia por el que ustedes quieran y ya luego yo decido ¿vale?

**Natsu: **1.-Naruto. 2.-Luffy 3.-haru 4-ichigo 5-perro? (wtf?) 6-un dragón 6.-un pokémon (¿?)

**Gray: ** 1.-Adan 2.-mayordomo 3.-L (death note) 4.-men in black 5.-hibiki kyouya 6.-príncipe

**Loke**: 1.- Leo 2.- Ichigo. 3.- men in black4.-gato.

**Juvia:** 1.- princesa 2.-sirena 3. Un traje sexy (sugerencia sigue abierta)

**Erza :** 1.- gatita. 2.-vampireza 3.- lolita gótica 4.- conejo. 5.- Chocorrol! (jajaja LOL)

Sugerencia abierta todavía para personajes como** Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy, Jet , Droy, Hibiki, Ichiya, Ren y Eve...**

Ahora si eso es todo. espero sus review con sus respuestas para poder empezar a escribir!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	7. Chapter 7

Konnichiwa! Como están todos y todas, aquí actualizando luego de un buen tiempo sin dejarles nada, me disculpo por eso jeje, quise dar tiempo de que votaran y también la pasarela me ha dejado sin un rato libre en fin. Gracias a todos los que votaron, estuvieron muy reñidos algunos, pero otros la verdad fue muy fácil ver cuál era el favorito...

Antes de continuar, quisiera decir otra cosa, quisiera pedir por favor que no olviden algo, los escritores de Fanfiction también tenemos cosas que hacer, y escribir aquí no es un trabajo sino un Hobbie, lo hacemos porque queremos y nos gusta, y por lo tanto a veces no podemos poner en prioridad (aunque queramos) seguir con nuestros fics, que trabajar o estudiar, lo digo por un comentario que recibí que me puso un poco triste

**Miner: **lamento que por la tardanza hayas decidido dejar de leer, no me afecta ni me importa pero si me molesta un poco la manera en la que lo dijiste eso de "ya valió", a mi no me interesa si sigues o no, o si tienes un top de no se cuantos fics, **tengo muchos lectores que compensan eso y a los que les agradezco infinitamente su paciencia**, pero creo que tu piensas que nosotros no tenemos otras cosas que hacer o no tenemos una vida, te informo que si, y que lamentablemente a veces hay que trabajar primero y dejar las recreaciones para después... de todos modos aquí continuo.

**De nuevo agradezco la paciencia de quienes la tienen para esperarme, y de quienes no, pues ni modos, ustedes se lo pierden XD**

**Ahora sí Let´s Read!**

**Love & Lucky Maid Cafee**

**Capitulo VII.- Cosplay Night! (parte 1)**

Por fin había anochecido en Magnolia, eran alrededor de las siete y mucha gente había salido de paseo. Había un clima agradable, el cielo estaba despejado y con pequeñas y destellantes estrellas, y una luna menguante que parecía una blanca sonrisa.

Un lugar en especial con muchas luces de colores adornando las rejillas y música movida llamaba mucho la atención, y no por lo peculiar de sus decoraciones, sino por la cantidad de muchachos y chiquillas reunidos ahí, a vista estaba que se trataba de una fiesta, pero los invitados no iban... vestidos de forma muy normal...

Había desde caballeros medievales hasta un Goku con mal peinado, chicas con orejas de gato, Jedis, un brujo y hasta Harry Potter, entraban y salían a su placer del establecimiento. en la pequeña terraza carteles de Inu Yasha, los caballeros de Atena y pokémon decoraban vistosamente y algunos hasta se tomaban fotos... canciones de ***Miku Hatsune,** ***W-inds** y otros artistas podían escucharse con tan solo pasar por ahí, era inevitable que curiosos y transeúntes se quedaran mirando...

Adentro el ambiente estaba mucho mejor, había gente bailando, otros comiendo deliciosos bocadillos en las mesas. Hoy las chicas las habían dispuesto alrededor, dejando libre el centro como una pequeña pista de baile, había también un buffet de postres y frutas y las bebidas estaban de promoción.

Un grupo de muchachos iba llegando, encabezados por un simpático chico de sombrero de paja y cabellera rosa alborotada, una cicatriz en la mejilla, la camisa roja y sin mangas a medio abrochar y una enorme sonrisa!, aparecía Natsu Dragneel con un genial cosplay de Luffy! A más de una chica llamó la atención un apuesto joven de melena negra y alborotada, camiseta de mangas blancas y largas, un pantalón de mezclilla deslavado y sin zapatos, y no por lo raro de su ropa sino por lo atractivo que lucía, el maquillaje de ojeras le sentó de maravilla, Gray Fullbuster hoy era el excéntrico L! también venía con ellos otro apuesto chico con un hakama negro, una genial espada al hombro, el cabello de jengibre alborotado y una sexy sonrisa que derretía a las damas, Loke se presentaba como el rebelde Ichigo!

Con los muchachos venían dos lindas niñas, ambas de cabellos albinos, Lissana luciendo un encantador cosplay de gatita con orejas y un enorme cascabel al cuello una diminuta falda negra y un top que dejaba al descubierto el ombligo, medias de red y tacones negros, y un par de guantes que simulaban las patitas de un gato y la otra joven un poco más grande que ella, de cabellos largos y sueltos, un top rojo encendido y unos pantalones muy pegados del mismo color, botas rojas y una daga en cada mano, esta belleza era nada menos que la dulce Mirajane, hermana mayor de Lissana que hoy optó por el traje de Elektra...

obviamente más de uno las miraba con la baba a punto de salirse pero lo pensaban dos veces pues detrás de ellas venía su hermano, un corpulento joven con semblante muy fornido y de nombre Elfman, con un traje de karate blanco y desgastado, una cinta negra en la cintura, una roja en la frente, los nudillos vendados y pies descalzos, por supuesto venía en un cosplay de Ryu, uno de los héroes de CAPCOM!

-hey! Que bien pinta todo! –exclamó Natsu emocionado mirando a su alrededor y con estrellitas en los ojos- mite mite... cuantos cosplay! Ahí va un vampiro! Oh, y ese viene de Haru Glory! Y esa tía de allá es bulma!

Gray suspiró y meneó la cabeza

-Natsu ha entrado en su "estado ***friki** fase uno"... –Lissana y Mirajane rieron divertidas

-si, a Natsu siempre le han gustado esas cosas –La albina menor se acercó al joven y cogió su brazo con las mejillas rosadas- buscamos una mesa o algo?

-oigan, dónde están las muchachas? –preguntó Loke mirando para todos lados- no se supone que Lucy-san o Erza-san estarían aquí recibiendo a los clientes?

-se supone...

ahora que Loke lo mencionaba, Gray tampoco había visto a las chicas, aunque con tanto disfraz era probable que ya hasta hubieran pasado junto a ellos y no las reconocieran... sin embargo llegó hasta ellos una preciosa chica de cabello azulado y largo peinado en delicadas ondas con un prendedor de corales a un lado, una falda larga y verde que asemejaba la cola de un pez y tan solo un corpiño que semejaba un par de conchas

-Irashaimasen! –exclamó sonriente ella y los muchachos le miraron de pies a cabeza...-Gray-sama! Te ves encantador!

La chica se arrojó al cuello del moreno abrazándolo y a Gray casi le da una hemorragia nasal por estar tan cerca de...

-etto... Juvia? –preguntó Natsu parpadeando un par de veces, la muchacha volteó a mirar al pelirrosado y al reconocerlo le sonrió, como pudo Gray logró zafarse a tiempo del abrazo de la joven porque de otro modo hubiera tenido que correr al hospital por una transfusión... luego la miró asombrado, de verdad esta belleza frente a él era Juvia?

-qué bueno que ya llegaron, le avisaré a Lucy-san... vengan creo que hay una mesa por aquí

Mientras la sirenita les guiaba Gray no podía apartar la vista de la chica, por Kami-sama se veía preciosa!...y además nunca pensó que tuviera un cuerpo tan bien dotado, todo lo tenía en su preciso lugar y en buenas proporciones además

"_contrólate Gray, es solo Juvia..."_

-oh es la primera vez que vengo! Qué bonito lugar se montó Lucy-chan –comentó Mirajane sonriendo

-verdad nee-san? –Elfman pareció estar de acuerdo-tiene buena pinta, creo que vendré más seguido...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Del otro lado del negocio, Levy servía unos bocadillos a los chicos de una mesa que habían venido como magos de Hogwarts , la chica llevaba un cosplay de Rei Ayanami de Evangelion, que le sentaba muy bien. Ese traje blanco y ceñido realzaba sus pequeñas curvas y hacía que la dulce y adorable Levy-chan luciera Sexy a más no poder, Jet y Droy estaban en la mesa de junto, uno disfrazado de calabaza y el otro del correcaminos, y ambos estaban devorando con la vista a nuestra encantadora piloto, la chica les volteó a ver y dedicó una sonrisa a ambos

-viste eso? Levy-chan me sonrió! –exclamó emocionado Jet

-no tonto me sonrió a mí!- refutó la calabaza con una venita resaltando su sien

-que dices pedazo de vegetal podrido! Me sonrió a mí!

-claro que no plumífero enclenque!

Levy los veía pelearse desde su lugar con una gotita de sudor en la frente y sonriendo nerviosamente, tal vez no debía hacer esas cosas. Ella ya sabía que ambos le querían mucho pero todavía su despistada personalidad no captaba que no solo la querían sino que estaban locos por ella...

-con que aquí estas duendecillo...-dijo una ronca voz a sus espaldas, Levy se tensó un poco al sentir a alguien aproximarse por la espalda, cuando se volvió sus ojos de jade chocaron con un par de rubíes que la miraban intensamente. Frente a ella y con un elegante traje de Gangster de la mafia se encontraba parado Gajeel Redfox, la ojiverde no dijo nada, solo le miró algo sorprendida, debía aceptar que el revoltoso ese se veía muy bien con el atuendo, traía pistola y todo...

-que quieres...-espetó la chica frunciendo el seño

-así tratas a los clientes? –Gajeel dibujó una media sonrisa y movió el dedo índice burlonamente negando- qué mal, dónde está tu jefa? Me gustaría reportar tu mala actitud...

-eh?...-por un momento Levy olvidó que estaba ahí trabajando, y le gustara o no, si el malviviente ese era un cliente tenía que tratarlo bien...o al menos intentarlo, de lo contrario iba a causarle problemas a Lu-chan y ella no quería eso...UF, iba a ser una Laaaaaarga noche...

-porqué no tratamos otra vez? –el moreno ensanchó mas su sonrisa cuando Levy resopló e hizo una ligera reverencia

-Irashaimasen, en que le puedo servir?...-dijo en voz bajita y le miró con molestia, pero eso al Gangster le importó un pepino.

-ya ves que si puedes ser amable duendecillo?... –Levy volvió a resoplar, esto le estaba hartando, pero Gajeel parecía disfrutar del mal rato que estaba pasando la niña, -a ver, tendrás un sitio libre?

-por aquí...-Levy de mala gana guió al moreno hasta un asiento libre en la barra- y dónde están tus otros amigos?

-por ahí...-Gajeel se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el lugar, luego miró a Levy y sonrió con cierta arrogancia- creo que fueron a buscar a sus nenas o yo que sé...Aria estaba muy entusiasmado con la pelirroja...

-Erza-san?...no lo creo, tiene mejores cosas qué hacer –meditó la chica- bueno, y qué te sirvo

-lo que quieras...

-nani?...-la chica parpadeó un par de veces- como que lo que yo quiera?

-da igual. Total, no pienso comerlo...-Gajeel volvió a sonreír

-entonces porqué cuernos ordenas algo que no vas a comer?

-porque si ordeno algo, me lo coma o no soy un cliente, y si soy cliente puedo fastidiarte...-el moreno casi se partía de risa viendo la expresión en la cara de la muchacha y hasta tuvo que agacharse antes que ella lo golpeara "accidentalmente" con la charola. Cuando ella se fue Gajeel meneó la cabeza todavía con una sonrisita. Esa enana era algo especial, hasta enojada lucía bonita.

-esa no es manera de coquetear...-un chico con traje de Ninja y mascara AMBU que parecía haberse escapado de Naruto se sentó a su lado. Gajeel reconoció esa melena de doble color y solo bufó algo fastidiado.

-y a ti quién te dijo que estoy coqueteando Totomaru?

-se nota a leguas, -el ninja rió por lo bajo- no me digas que te flechó la chiquita?...aunque luego de verla con ese trajecito dan ganas...

-cuida tu boca o yo te haré cerrarla! –el moreno le miró con rabia y su amigo se levantó la máscara y dejó ver una sonrisa pícara y una expresión de "lo sabía"

-jajajaja me lo imaginaba! –volvió a reír con ganas mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en las mejillas del moreno, que ocultó poniéndose unas gafas de sol , aunque...estaban de noche...pero qué más daba venían con el disfraz.

-porqué no mejor buscas algo qué hacer?- reprochó Gajeel sintiéndose incómodo por la situación

-porque no encuentro al bombón que busco... –el ninja bajó de nuevo la máscara y Gajeel rió un poco.

-ni la vas a encontrar, seguro está con esa odiosa Salamandra, y no creo que te quieras acercar...-Totomaru bufó ahora molesto. Su amigo tenía razón, la princesita esa siempre estaba con Dragneel y por alguna razón ese tío no dejaba que ningún otro se acercara a la chica

De pronto una bandeja fue asentada en el lugar de Gajeel, y en esta había un enorme trozo de pastel de chocolate, dos malteadas, una soda, un pay de limón completo, tres rebanadas de pizza, pastel de zarzamoras, una hamburguesa extra especial y una copa gigante de helado de fresa...

-pero que...qué Rayos es todo esto! –exclamó el moreno con una gotita en la sien, Levy parada junto a él le miraba triunfante

-lo que ordenó señor...-dijo con fingida inocencia, aguantándose la risa y mirando al moreno, Totomaru volvió a subirse la máscara y se acercó a echar un vistazo, era mucha, pero mucha comida...

-oye Gajeel, de veras vas a comerte todo esto? Te va a dar indigestión!

-claro que no pedazo de idiota! Yo no pedí nada de eso! Que significa esto pequeño duendecillo abusivo?! –Gajeel encaró a Levy y ella ya no aguantó y echó a reír divertida

-pues usted dijo "lo que quieras"...y no especificó cuanto...provechito! –Levy le guiñó el ojo y se fue contenta tarareando una cancioncilla mientras Gajeel hacía el coraje de su vida.

Pequeña enana tramposa! Pero ya verá! –refunfuñó y cogió una malteada. Totomaru se sentó junto a él y le miró curioso

-pues no que o ibas a comértelo?

-claro que no IBA, pero no pienso dejarme ganar, además si me va a salir tan cara la jugada pues ni modo, me lo Trago...qué esperas! Mueve el hocico! –y ambos chicos comenzaron a comer todo lo que había en la bandeja. Levy-2 Gajeel-0.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Juvia guió a todos hasta una mesa que estaba apartada para Natsu y los demás, una de las grandes ventajas de ser amigos de la dueña del local, pensó el pelirrosado con cierto orgullo. Se sentaron y Juvia empezó a tomar las órdenes, Natsu estaba mirando hacia todos lados buscando con la mirada a Lucy pero no lograba dar con ella, pero en dónde pudo haberse metido?

-Natsu-san? Tu qué vas a querer?

-ah?...etto...una de esas que prepara Lucy, y... una hamburguesa...-contestó sin muchas ganas. Lo único que realmente quería era ver a la rubia y descubrir por qué tanto misterio con ese dichoso traje. Lissana le miró y pareció incomodarse, sabía muy bien que Natsu estaba esperando a Lucy, y eso no le gustaba para nada, había pensado que ya que su "amiga" iba estar trabajando iba a tener al pelirrosado para ella toda la noche, pero si él no dejaba de buscarla entonces cómo iba a hacerle...Juvia regresó a la parte trasera para por las órdenes de sus amigos, pero antes había algo pendiente por hacer...

De pronto un apuesto joven de cabellos largo s y verdes y una armadura color dorado se acercó a Mirajane y gentilmente cogió su mano y la besó. Elfman, alerta como siempre frunció el seño con molestia, pero Mira reconoció de inmediato al guapo muchacho que venía como "shaka de Virgo"

-hola Freed, no esperaba verte por aquí...-saludó la preciosa albina con una sonrisa

-lo mismo digo Mira-san, que hermosa luces...-luego miró a Lissana y pareció sonreírle- igual tu pequeña Lissana, ambas están encantadoras...

Lissana solo sonrió algo apenada y se aferró a Natsu, pero el hermano no estaba muy contento de ver al recién llegado que se había tomado el atrevimiento de besar la mano de su Onee-san

-Justine –soltó Elfman agriamente- que rayos haces aquí, tú no eres de este tipo de cosas...

-pues si, vine con unos amigos nada más... –respondió con indiferencia al chico y regresó la atención a Mirajane.-me permites invitarte a algo de beber Mira-san?

-oh...B-bueno, yo...

-si! estará encantada Freed-san! –cortó Lissana y guiñó un ojo a su hermana mayor, a esta se le subieron los colores al rostro y Elfman gruñó algo inentendible

-pues entonces vamos...-el joven cogió la mano de la albina y se la llevó hasta que ambos se perdieron entre la gente, Elfman miró reprobatoriamente a su hermanita

-pero Lissana!

-nada Elf Nii-chan, a Mira nee le gusta Freed y solo porque no te caiga bien no te vas a meter...!

Natsu estaba harto de todo, se aburría de lo lindo sin su Lucy y además se moría por verla, y porque ella lo viera con su cosplay de Luffy, lo había hecho él mismo y a su gusto le quedó muy bien.

-joder! donde rayos estáaaaa...-refunfuñó en voz alta y tanto Loke como Gray suspiraron con fastidio, es que no podía disimular un poquito?

De pronto, la música paró de súbito y cambió a la canción de "***Fiesta** ", unos reflectores se posaron directo sobre la barra de bebidas, en donde se encontraba parada una preciosa chica rubia con un diminuto traje azul con detalles en rosa, y un pequeño faldón del mismo color, un cinturón dorado, un sombrero en punta, botas altas azules y un corto báculo en la mano derecha... ahí estaba Lucy, con un adorable cosplay de la ***chica maga oscura**!

-buenas noches a todos! –exclamó la rubia con el micrófono que sostenía en la otra mano- bienvenidos al Love & Lucky Cafee!

-Lu...Lu...Lucy? –Natsu la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, Gray sonrió de lado y Loke dejó ir una risita

-espero que se estén divirtiendo! –la muchacha guiñó un ojo y solo se escucharon afirmaciones y silbidos por parte de los caballeros

-qué está haciendo esa loca! –refunfuñó el pelirrosado molesto viendo como la chica se lucía frente a todos

-permítanme presentarles a sus anfitrionas de esta noche!...primero, tenemos a nuestra gothic Doll, la sensación del instituto Fairy Tail y presidenta de la clase... Erza Scarlet!

Lucy señaló al lado y erza subió a la barra sonriente, luciendo un hermoso traje de lolita gotica, negro con blanco, la falda corta, unos tacones oscuros y medias hasta media pierna, el cabello recogido en una larga coleta de caballo con un moño negro, hizo una reverencia frente a todos y mandó un beso,

-hola a todos!...-a muchos casi les daba un paro cardiaco y hubo un par de derrames nasales, en la parte de atrás, un joven de traje antiguo, una larga capa y enmascarado observaba a la Gothic Doll con una amplia y atrevida sonrisa, _"esta noche no te salvas Eer-chan"_

En uno de los pilares había otro chico, con un disfraz exactamente igual al primero que también miraba a la pelirroja, pero este, con las mejillas levemente rojas, suspiró..._"Erza-san...hoy te diré lo que siento" _

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro un tercer enmascarado de traje y capa, con una pequeña con disfraz de ***Silvermist **en ese instante lo primero que vio fue a una hermosa joven de cabello escarlata sobre la barra, una misteriosa y pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios _"estas Hermosa Scarlet..."_

-Myst?...-le llamó la niña y este salió de su trance para fijarse en la chiquilla

-gomen, vamos Wendy...- de nuevo volvió la vista hacia la joven y entonces como si se lo hubieran dicho Erza posó la mirada al frente y sus ojos alcanzaron a distinguir a un apuesto enmascarado de cabello azulado, este le dedicó una misteriosa sonrisa y desapareció entre la gente

"_Mystogan?... en verdad estás aquí?..."_

Erza amplió mas su sonrisa. Esto iba a ser muy entretenido.

-hermosa verdad? – De nuevo Lucy recibió silbidos y gritos como afirmación- y ahora, desde el fondo de los mares ella viene para crear tormentas en sus corazones, nuestra hermosa princesa Sirena Juvia Loxar!

-como están?...-saludó coqueta la hermosa muchacha mientras la baba corría a raudales por todos los que la miraban, Juvia posó los ojos en Gray y le mandó un beso. El moreno estaba embobado, la mirada de la chica lo tenía hechizado, a penas y tenía un ligero tinte de sombras brillantes en los párpados pero resaltaban sus hermosos ojos, que brillaban como un par de preciosas gemas, a eso le sumaba el trajecito, definitivamente Gray estaba al borde del desmayo...

Otro sorprendido era Gajeel, que no se esperaba hasta donde podía llegar Juvia para conquistar al tarado ese. En días pasados luego de aquella pelea Juvia había estado muy rara en el colegio, casi no hablaba, siempre salía temprano y se la pasaba soñando despierta, su cuaderno de matemáticas estaba lleno de corazones con los nombres Juvia y Gray... entonces cuando decidió preguntar Juvia solo atinó a decir: _"haré lo que sea por Gray-sama" _entonces a eso se refería, pensó para sí el rebelde chico.

Todos ovacionaron a Juvia y Lucy siguió presentando a las "estrellas de su café"

-y nuestra última chica, la inteligente del grupo, desde Tokio 3 y con permiso de NERV, Levy Mac. Garden! Con un cosplay de Rei Ayanami!

-B-buenas Noches...-Levy saludó tímidamente con una reverencia y sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco, en la parte de atrás una calabaza y un correcaminos estaban armando el alboroto del siglo mientras cerca de la barra, y en muy buen Lugar un Gangster había dejado su pastel para deleitar su pupila con las pequeñas pero bien formadas curvas de ese duendecillo tramposo

"Preciosa"...atinó a pensar curvando una sonrisa en sus labios, Levy volteó de reojo y sintió el escrutinio de esos ojos de rubí que la miraban intensamente, se sintió desnuda ante tales y un sentimiento de incomodidad empezó a palpitar en su pecho, ese tipo le hacía sentir cosas raras...

Gajeel se enojó un poco ante los piropos que más de uno le gritaba a la pequeña chica, pero Lucy se las ingenió para acallarlos a todos con una sonrisa

-y bueno...-retomó el micrófono sonriente- a mi ya todos me conocen, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia y mis amigas y yo estaremos gustosas en atenderles...***Irashaimasen minna-san!**

Natsu estaba perplejo, no esperaba que las cosas salieran así, al final parecía que Lucy se entusiasmó de verdad con la idea. Lejos e3n una de las mesas, un apuesto joven rubio que venía con un cosplay de vampiro se había quedado paralizado. Hibiki miraba ensimismado a aquella chica, esa era Lucy Hearthfilia...por fin conocía a su prometida

-Lucy Hearthfilia...es un placer...-sonrió de lado. Esa chica era simplemente encantadora.

Wendy había perdido de vista a su primo y lo buscaba con la mirada, había tanta gente que no podía distinguirlo bien, retrocedió un par de pasos para regresar por donde vino pero chocó y cayó al piso cuando levantó la mirada un jovencito de traje verde similar a peter pan le tendía la mano

-lo siento no te vi...-respondió mostrando una linda sonrisa similar a la de ese chico Salamander con el que se tomó la foto en el centro comercial, Wendy le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente "es muy guapo..."pensó para sí misma...

-gracias...-la niña le miró apenada y con las mejillas rosadas

-me llamo Romeo y tu eres?...

-W-wendy...mucho gusto...-Romeo volvió a sonreírle y Wendy pensó que tal vez Magnolia sería un lugar interesante...

.

.

.

**Continuará...**

Hola a todos! Por fin tengo algo de tiempo y actualizo, lamento mucho la tardanza pero es que de verdad la tuve complicada, en fin, que pasará en la fiesta? Todo se enreda un poco más. Conocerá Lucy por fin a su prometido, cómo lo tomará Natsu? Y qué pasará con Erza y los Trillizos?

Ahora si notas de la autora:

-**W-inds y Miku Hatsune**, son algunos artistas japoneses, siendo los primeros quienes interpretan un ending de Fairy Tail "Be as One" creo que es el sexto, y es dedicado a Gray, la segunda es una Vocaloid (cantante virtual) muy conocida.

**-Friki** –una palabra usada para designar a la gente con aficiones extrañas en japonés significa "raro" si no mal recuerdo.

**-Fiesta- **es el nombre del sexto opening de Fairy Tail.

**-Chica Maga Oscura-** también llamada Dama del mago oscuro, o maga oscura, apareció en el anime Yugioh duel monsters y es la compañera del Mago oscuro, la carta favorita de Yugi, es una Hechicera y como es rubia, bonita y de buen cuerpo creo que Lucy se vería muy bien con un cosplay de ella

**-Silvermist** – una de las amigas de Tinkerbell, es el hada del agua, tiene el cabello largo y negro y viste de azul, aunque creo que muchos si la conocen mejor decidí explicar de todos modos

-**Irashaimasen Minna-san! –**expresión japonesa que significa bienvenidos sean todos

Ahora si, hasta la próxima! No olviden dejar reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos! Otra vez por aquí con otro capi mas, que bueno que la historia vaya tan bien y gracias por seguirme cada nueva actualización, espero seguir dejándoles un buen sabor de boca y que la historia les siga gustando a todos

A propósito, quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores porque gracias a sus comentarios hemos llegado a los 100 reviews! No lo puedo creer y es por eso que decidí premiarlos con otro capi... sigan así! Y recuerden que los quiero mucho, gracias por seguirme. Ahora si

Let´s Read!

**Love & Lucky Maid Cafee**

**Capitulo VIII.- cosplay Night (parte 2)**

Luego de que la música y las luces regresaran a la normalidad Lucy y las muchachas bajaron de la barra, todas con una sonrisa y riendo divertidas de las caras que habían puesto todos los clientes, especialmente los caballeros que no se la creían, bueno, todas menos Levy, esta última todavía estaba aturdida, producto del escrutinio de ese Gangster mal portado que estaba en la barra comiendo una hamburguesa y que la había desnudado con la vista...

-vieron las caras de todos? –dijo divertida Lucy y las muchachas echaron una risita

-te dije que esto iba poner ambiente Lucy –Erza sonrió orgullosa

-Gray-sama me comía con la mirada! Juvia está feliz! –la peliazul puso ojos de corazón

***** Escena mental de Juvia*****

_Gray sube a la barra mirando con los ojos encendidos en pasión a la bella sirenita, todos comienzan a protestar para que se baje pero él hace caso omiso y coge a Juvia de la cintura_

_-Juvia...estás hermosa...eres la más bella de todas! –exclama Gray acercándose peligrosamente a ella_

_-G-Gray-sama...-la chica se sonroja toda y lo mira con ojos de cachorrito- lo dices en serio?_

_-claro que si...oh Juvia, me vuelves loco...tengo que besarte no puedo soportarlo! _

_-pero Gray-sama...todos están mirando!...-Juvia trata de poner distancia pero Gray no lo permite y se acerca más a su rostro, con una mirada seductora y sonrisa de galán de cine_

_-y que importa! Que miren si quieren!...que sepan todos que te amo Juvia!...-el moreno se acerca más a ella y roza sus labios delicadamente..._

_-Gray-sama...Gray-sama..._

_*****Fin de escena mental de Juvia*****_

-Gray-sama...Gray-sama...-susurraba la linda chica con los ojos cerrados y haciendo piquito para recibir su beso imaginario

-Etto...Juvia-chan?...-Lucy y las demás la miraban raro, Juvia despertó de su fantasía y vio las miradas de sus compañeras, mostró una sonrisita nerviosa y las demás menearon la cabeza resignadas. Definitivamente la pequeña obsesión de la muchacha con el moreno les parecía tierna, aunque también algo loca

-Lucy! -la aludida se giró y vio venir hasta ellas a un chico de cabellos rosados con un sombrero de paja en la cabeza y una cicatriz pintada en la mejilla

-sugoi! Natsu de verdad te queda bien el traje! –exclamó la rubia con las mejillas ligeramente rojas, esa camisa a medio abrochar dejaba en claro el trabajado físico de su amigo... "Ay dios, en ese lavadero con gusto lavo!" pensó la muchacha y luego su sonrojo se hizo más evidente

-ah etto...gracias...NO! no a eso vine...-el pelirosado frunció el ceño- se puede saber que leches fue eso de hace un momento? Que hacías tu sobre la barra dando ese espectáculo!

-ah, eso...fue idea de Erza –explicó con tranquilidad la chica- dijo que pondría ambiente.

-ambiente?...todos esos imbéciles estaban babeándose! –el muchacho cruzó los brazos visiblemente enojado y Lucy ladeó la cabeza con gesto de "no entiendo nada"

-y que tiene? No hicimos nada malo Natsu, no estaba desvistiéndome ni nada parecido...-Lucy se acercó al joven y cogió una de sus manos mirándole divertida- no estarás celoso?

-como?...-el parpadeó un par de veces confundido y luego sus mejillas se tintaron de un ligero color rojo- etto...no! y si les faltan al respeto?

-oh, es eso, tranquilo no creo que pase...-ella posó un beso en su mejilla- pero gracias por preocuparte.

Lucy le sonrió dulcemente y el olvidó porqué estaba enojado. Pero luego pensó un momento. Celos. Claro, era eso, estaba celoso, le daba rabia que otros miraran así a Lucy, que algún degenerado se atreviera a manchar la imagen de su amiga con sus pervertidas fantasías, que la vieran vestida así, tan hermosa, tan sexy tan...

"Por Magnolia! Qué rayos me pasa!"

-Natsu?...-la muchacha lo sacó de sus pensamientos- anda, vamos a la mesa que ya llevan los pedidos!

El asintió y las siguió hasta los lugares. Lissana pareció enojarse cuando vio llegar a Natsu con Lucy y Juvia no desaprovechó la oportunidad para sentarse un momento al lado de Gray, en cuanto el moreno vio venir a la sirenita se tensó un poco, hace un instante cuando estaba en la barra Juvia no parecía la misma...estaba más sensual que nunca

-hola Gray-sama...-la muchacha le sonrió y él le imitó con nerviosismo-Juvia puede sentarse a tu lado?

Gray solo asintió y la sirenita ocupó el asiento vacío junto al suyo, de inmediato cogió a Gray por el brazo y el moreno se sintió aprisionado contra el bien formado cuerpo de la chica, de sobra estaba decir que su instinto se estaba desatando, pero por Kami, que buena estaba! Necesitaba hacer algo antes que tuvieran que llevarlo a urgencias médicas, sino por hemorragia nasal por una taquicardia o un derrame cerebral, porque ni su corazón se calmaba ni sus neuronas querían funcionar...

.

.

.

Erza había regresado a la cocina por los pedidos, les dijo a las demás que se adelantaran, sabiendo de la urgencia de Juvia por aprisionar a Gray y las ganas de Lucy de hablar un rato con Natsu, a Levy la había perdido de vista pero seguramente había ido a evitar que Jet y Droy causaran problemas... estaba colocando las órdenes en las bandejas cuando un ruido a sus espaldas la hizo sobresaltar, la pelirroja se volvió a prisa y se encontró con un joven de traje negro estilo antiguo, guantes blancos y una delgada espada, supuso ella de utilería, enfundada al cinturón. Llevaba una máscara completamente blanca, que solamente dejaba la boca y la barbilla al descubierto, y una rosa roja prendida en una de las solapas del traje. La joven echó un paso hacia atrás al cuando el muchacho con disfraz del fantasma de la ópera dibujó una atrevida sonrisa en sus labios

-como estás Er-chan?...

-Jellal... –"Jesús! Y ahora qué hago?" se preguntaba nerviosa ella. Trató de ponerse lo más fuerte que pudo- que rayos haces aquí en la cocina?, está prohibido el paso...

-oh vamos no te enfades, solo quería verte...-el chico caminó hasta llegar justo delante de Erza- hace tiempo no charlábamos no crees?

-no tengo nada que hablar contigo!- exclamó y se alejó de él hasta ponerse al otro lado de la mesa

-más bien estás huyendo...-de nuevo Jellal volvió a acercarse y esta vez evitó que la pelirroja corriera otra vez sujetando su muñeca, Erza se volvió y lo encaró, pero la intensa mirada de jade de ese chico la hacía temblar, porqué tenía que ponerla así!

-suéltame! Tengo trabajo!

-no lo creo Er-chan...-el la acercó más y con un poco de brusquedad puso a la chica contra la pared y la acorraló con ambos brazos, Erza se sentía indefensa, como odiaba sentirse así, antes no pasaba, antes Jellal era diferente, el joven le miró directo a los ojos y la pelirroja se sonrojó –sabes...lo hermosa que luces Erza? Tienes idea de lo que provocas?...

-De-déjame Jellal...-"maldición, golpéalo, haz algo pero sal de aquí!" le decía su cabeza, pero simplemente no podía, tantos años siendo su amiga, viendo esa tierna sonrisa, esa gentileza, enamorada como estúpida de esa máscara que había puesto, solo para darse cuenta de que todo era mentira, pero aún así no podía...

El enmascarado posó un delicado beso en el cuello de la Gothic doll y Erza se estremeció toda. Cerró los ojos ladeando la cabeza y el joven amplió su sonrisa, lo sabía, que ella no podía resistirse, que seguía queriéndole... volvió a tomarla de la cintura y de nuevo besó su cuello, Erza ahogó un gemido y eso la hizo reaccionar, no podía dejar que ese idiota hiciera lo que le diera la gana, reunió todo el valor que pudo y luego de plantarle una sonora bofetada lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas hasta apartarlo considerablemente de ella, Jellal le miró perplejo y vio los hermosos ojos de la chica empañados y mirándole con rabia...

-NO!...no vas a hacer lo que quieras conmigo! Déjame tranquila...! –apresurada y a tropezones ella salió de la cocina mientras Jellal recogía su máscara del suelo, esta vez Erza se había pasado, pensó. Dio un largo suspiro, pero en qué diablos estaba pensando, ¿o era que no pensaba? Tal vez fue demasiado verla vestida de esa forma...

"lo siento Er-chan"...pero... hubiera sido mejor que se lo dijera de frente, en lugar de solo pensarlo...

Erza chocaba con cuanta gente se le ponía en frente, tratando irremediablemente de que las lágrimas no salieran, otro enmascarado apoyado en uno de los pilares vio pasar a la muchacha y la siguió de prisa. Erza llegó hasta la puerta y salió hasta llegar a la pequeña terraza. Había gente también pero era un poco menos y el ambiente estaba más tranquilo, la joven se acercó a una solitaria esquina tallándose los ojos para no llorar...

-Jellal...-de pronto alguien le tocó el hombro y cuando ella se volvió había un enmascarado de cabellos azulados justo en frente que le ofrecía un pañuelo, Erza frunció el ceño enojada- te dije que me dejaras en paz Idiota!

-Erza-san?... –Siegrain de inmediato se quitó la máscara y la pelirroja suspiró de alivio, esa mirada serena no era la misma que la de Jellal, por mucho que se parecieran podía distinguirlos sin problema

-Sieg!...gracias a Kami eres tú...-exclamó un poco más tranquila y cogiendo el pañuelo, el joven le miró de pies a cabeza y sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco, dio gracias a que ella no lo notó porque estaba limpiándose la cara

-pe-pero Erza-san...quién se atrevió a hacerte llorar?...-preguntó armándose de valor el muchacho, porque había que decirlo, era casi imposible ver llorando a Erza Scarlet...a menos que...

-Jellal –respondió la joven y el muchacho confirmó sus sospechas. Claro, solo su estúpido hermano mayor podía hacer que esa mujer de hierro derramara lágrimas, como detestaba que la lastimara desea manera.- el muy idiota se coló en la cocina...

-lo lamento mucho, perdona los malos modos de mi hermano...-Siegrain hizo una ligera reverencia y Erza pareció sonreír, el siempre había sido muy correcto...pero ahora que lo pensaba, esa manera de hablar le resultaba algo conocida...

-pero porqué te disculpas tu? El que debería hacerlo es él...-meditó la pelirroja en voz alta y Sieg se encogió de hombros

-porque es mi hermano... no puedo tolerar que te falte al respeto Erza-san...pero dime, ya estas mejor? –la joven asintió y el peliazul se mostró más tranquilo

-gracias, aunque no esperaba que se pusieran de acuerdo con el cosplay, por eso cuando te vi te confundí con él...

-nani?...-él le miró sin entender- no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo...no me digas que Jellal también vino así?...-Siegrain se miró el traje y suspiró. Hasta en eso eran iguales? Ay por dios no era posible, entonces se preguntó si en alguna parte de él también había un demente en potencia, solo de pensarlo hizo una mueca de disgusto que Erza halló de lo mas chistosa

-pero no pongas esa cara...-dijo entre risas ella- no creo que ustedes sean iguales, aunque lo parezcan.

-por supuesto que soy diferente de él!...-exclamó con cierta molestia el ojiverde, luego suspiró y tomó la mano de Erza delicadamente. –yo...yo jamás te haría llorar Erza-san...

-nani?...-ahora ella le miró sin captar bien- etto...Siegrain yo no...

-déjame terminar, por favor...-interrumpió el joven y de nuevo volvió a sonrojarse- yo...yo te quiero Erza-san, desde siempre... te miraba cuando ibas a casa a ver a Nii-san... pero, no me atrevía a decirte nada...

Erza abrió los ojos como platos. Miró al joven con las mejillas rojas mientras él se rascaba la cabellera con nerviosismo, como si esperara una respuesta por parte de la chica. Ella pareció sonreír. Siegrain era diferente, definitivamente. El siempre se mostró tal cual era, cortés, elegante, sincero y gentil... también habían sido amigos desde niños, pero nunca fue tan cercana con él como con Jellal. Hubiera deseado que fuera al revés, ¿por qué cuernos no se enamoró de él en vez de Jellal?

-Sieg...bueno yo...no sé qué decirte...-Erza desvió la mirada. Si tan solo se lo hubiera dicho antes...antes de cruzarse en el café con un misterioso joven de gafas y gabardina...

-entonces no digas nada. –el muchacho cogió su mano con elegancia y posó un beso en sus nudillos- solo dame la oportunidad, déjame estar cerca Erza-san... tal vez logre que me quieras...

-pero y si no...? –la pelirroja apretó los labios, lo último que quería era echar a perder su amistad- Sieg, no quiero lastimarte...

-no lo harás...-el joven le mostró una pequeña sonrisa- estás siendo sincera no?...yo tomaré el riesgo.

-pero porqué?...-erza le miró sin entender

-porque vale la pena el intento... piénsalo Erza-san...-el muchacho volvió a besar su mano y se dio la media vuelta para luego entrar en el café, Erza trató de seguirle pero apenas entró se perdió entre la gente y la muchacha no pudo seguirle el rastro.

-Siegrain...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto Wendy iba de la mano de ese jovencito, ambos tratando de hallar un rincón donde poder hablar entre tanto gentío, hasta que encontraron un sitio junto a uno de los pilares y ambos se recargaron en él con cierto cansancio. Al principio Romeo se estaba arrepintiendo de haber venido con Al, pero ahora la cosa le pintaba mucho mejor, dio gracias a la galleta de la fortuna que comió hoy en el restaurante chino "tendrás suerte con el sexo opuesto" decía el papelito. Romeo sonrió contento, la niña con la que iba era monísima, y muy simpática además...

-hay mucha gente!...-refunfuñó Wendy algo disgustada- así jamás encontraré a Myst...

-yo también me perdí –rió el chiquillo- vine con un amigo pero cuando me volví ya no estaba...

-si igual me pasó –la niña volvió a mirar a su alrededor- no es inútil, no lo veo... a propósito Romeo, que bonito disfraz de Peter pan traes!

-¿Peter...qué? –exclamó el muchachito con una mueca- No! No soy Peter pan...soy Link!

-¿quién?...-Wendy le miró de arriba abajo, camisa verde, pantalón verde, sombrerito, espada... tenía toda la pinta de Peter pan...

-Link! ...no lo conoces?...-el chico mostró un gesto de decepción cuando Wendy negó con la cabeza- te suena de algo "the Legend of Zelda?"...

-Ah! –exclamó la jovencita entre risas- ya sé! Ese duendecillo rubio que se la pasa salvando a una princesa! Ya! Si es verdad jajaja

-de que te ríes? –Romeo frunció el seño haciéndose el indignado

-es que...es que yo pensé que Zelda era el nombre del duende, no de la princesa!...como siempre es él al que manejas...

-porqué todos me confunden con Peter pan...-decía Romeo decepcionado con una sombra negra en el rincón haciendo círculos con el dedo en la pared

-jajajajaja...vale, vale, perdona pero no lo tomes así...-decía Wendy tratando de animarle

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya en la mesa Lucy charlaba con Natsu y los demás, se le veía de lo más contenta, la idea del pelirrosado fue muy ingeniosa, el negocio estaba repleto, además de que ahora tenía bastante fama. Mucha gente venía por primera vez, y la rubia apostaba a que iban a volver, y todo gracias a sus amigos, especialmente Natsu que fue el de la idea

-cielos! El sitio esta que revienta!...-apuntó contenta- creo que nos irá muy bien, nee Juvia-chan?

-Hai!...-la sirenita sonrió, pero sin soltar a L- Juvia también lo cree, y vino gente de todos lados, hasta mis compañeros de clase están por aquí...

-los phantom aquí! –exclamó Gray mirando a todos lados

-si, pero tranquilo Gray-sama, Juvia está segura que no piensan armar jaleo...

-ojalá...-Lissana cogió el brazo de Natsu y se aferró a él- la última vez que estuvieron aquí una silla acabó en la espalda de Gray...

-oh...-Juvia entristeció un poco y el moreno miró a Lissana con cierto recelo, no tenía por qué haberlo mencionado- Juvia lo siente mucho...

-N-no, no pasa Nada Juvia, ya estoy bien de eso –dijo Gray negando con las manos y una sonrisa, esto animó a la muchacha y volvió a prenderse de su brazo contenta

-Gray-sama es el mejor...

Lucy no pasaba por alto que Lissana no soltaba al pelirosa, lo que hizo que frunciera el seño levemente. La albina pareció darse cuenta pero no dijo nada, solo mostró una ligera sonrisa. No pensaba dejarle todo tan fácil a Lucy-chan... eran amigas, sí, pero a ambas les gustaba el mismo chico, que para colmo era el mejor amigo tanto de Lissana como de Lucy. Entonces qué hacer? La albina se daba cuenta que a Natsu parecía gustarle Lucy, pero no por eso ella no podía hacer su lucha, verdad?...

-nee Natsu, baila conmigo...-le dijo la de pelo plateado al muchacho y este rió nervioso

-pe-pero no sé bailar... –protestó el chico tratando de negarse, Elfman le miró risueño

-anda Natsu, no seas mula y baila con Lissana!...

-nani?...Elfman!.. de veras no sé bailar...-chilló de nuevo con una gotita de sudor en la frente

- solo sacúdete y ya...anda vamos!...-la albina se llevó al chico a rastras mientras el pobre pedía clemencia. Lucy les miró y frunció el ceño evidentemente molesta. Es que no entendía? El no quería bailar!...joder, a veces Lissana se ponía de lo más pesada, y con esa carita de niña buena no puedes decirle nada...

-que sucede mi encantadora hechicera?...-preguntó Loke saltando al sitio que Natsu dejó vacío, no por gusto propio cabía aclarar.

-es que me molesta...-refunfuño ella sin poner mucha atención a lo que decía. Loke sonrió de lado y Elfman arqueó una ceja

-porqué Lucy-chan? –Preguntó el de cosplay de Ryu- no están haciendo nada malo solo bailando...

-Natsu no quería...ella no tiene porqué obligarlo...-dijo ya mas exaltada. Gray y Juvia se miraron y aguantaron la risa. si ella se viera, estaba haciendo una pataleta de niña de preescolar...tenía el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas de coraje con los brazos cruzados, al albino se le escurrió una gotita en la sien

-ya...pero sabes como es mi hermanita...

-si, como no con semejante hermano SOLAPADOR! –la rubia le miró intimidante y Elfman sintió un miedo escalofriante recorrerle todo. cuando ella se enojaba era igual que Erza...Loke tomó su mano e ella pareció regresar a su personalidad "dulce y gentil"

-no te enfades Lucy-san, harás que ese bello rostro se ensombrezca... –el "Ichigo" sonrió galán y la maguita enrojeció. –porqué no bailas conmigo y se te quita el enojo...

Natsu, preso en los brazos de Lissana que lo zarandeaba al ritmo de una rola movida no pasó por alto el que Loke estuviera coqueteando con su rubia, cosa que lo puso como energúmeno. Joder! como se quitaba a la albina de encima! Y el que no quería bailar...pero ahí estaba Elfman también de **alcahuete*, **el pelirrosa se llevaba muy bien con ese muchacho, y a él le encantaba la idea de que Natsu fuera su cuñado, se lo había dicho muchas veces. Tantas que por eso siempre trataba de emparejarlo con Lissana, aunque eso a Natsu no le agradaba del todo... y lo peor de todo es que ahora no podía evitar que Loke intentara seducir a Lucy...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Erza suspiró un poco mientras volvía a la cocina. Se había demorado de lo lindo en llevar los pedidos, pero como había un buffete muchos se servían solos y no necesitaban tanto que les atiendan, además mucha gente fue por pura curiosidad nada más. Lo que Siegrain le había dicho momentos atrás le daba vueltas en la cabeza, no podía dejar de pensarlo...tomar el riesgo. Ella no quería lastimarlo, pero aun así el chico dijo que lo intentaría...

Tal vez ella también debería tomar el riesgo. Es decir, arriesgarse y acercarse más a Mystogan, no podía negar que el chico le atraía sobremanera. A pesar de no saber casi nada de él y ni siquiera haberle visto a los ojos, bueno, ni ella misma entendía por qué permitía que un completo desconocido le pusiera el mundo de cabeza, pero extrañamente sentía algo muy familiar, algo que le decía que podía confiaren él...ojalá no cometiera de nuevo el mismo error que con Jellal y se enamorara de otra máscara...

Pronto hubo llevado los pedidos a las mesas faltantes y se sentó con sus amigos un rato, Juvia se levantó y dijo que iba a vigilar la cocina para ver si no se ofrecía nada a algún cliente, en cuanto la sirenita se fue Gray suspiró con cierto alivio, tener a Juvia tan cerca y con tan poca ropa lo ponía nerviosísimo, además de que se le "despertaba la fiera"...y por kami-sama que se estaba esforzando para no saltarle encima a la linda muchacha. Estaba seguro que si invitaba a la peliazul a su casa la niña iría de buena gana, pero NO, el era un caballero y no se iba a pasar de listo solo porque ella le quisiera tanto...

Cuando Erza se sentó lo primero que notó fue la ausencia de Natsu, una Lucy furibunda, un Loke tratando de ligar, un Elfman con cara de velorio y un Gray con gesto pervertido. En seguida frunció el seño extrañada de semejante ambiente y jaloneó al moreno para que despertara de sus fantasías marinas con Juvia

-Auch!...que, ah Erza...que pasa? –interrogó L sobando su brazo luego del jalón

-no sé dímelo tu... porqué no está Natsu y que le pasa a Lucy?

-pues Natsu está allá –apuntó a la improvisada pista donde el pobre "Luffy" trataba de escapar de los brazos de una gatita de cabellos de plata- y por eso Lucy está enojada... –Gray dijo esto último entre risas

-ah...y que hace Natsu bailando con Lissana? –volvió a interrogar ella sabiendo de sobra que el pelirrosa tenía dos pies izquierdos

-pues Elfman lo convenció, por así decirlo... y luego Lucy-chan se puso "tierna" con él...-Gray volvió a reír, Erza suspiró pesadamente, eso explicaba por qué el pobre Elfman tenía cara de velorio, seguro Lucy se lo puso pinto, sabe dios que le habrá dicho, pero también él que se la pasaba solapando los caprichitos de su hermana.

-ya basta! –gritó Lucy molesta y se levantó de la silla, todos sus amigos miraron sorprendidos, nadie lo esperaba...

"se armó la gorda!" repetía Erza mentalmente mientras rogaba que su amiga no hiciera una tontería.

Lucy caminó abriendo paso a empujones quitando del camino a todo aquel que se pusiera en frente y llegó hasta donde estaban Lissana y Natsu

"una mujer celosa es capaz de todo..." pensaba Gray con una mueca nerviosa

Cuando Lissana vio a la rubia frente a ellos abrió los ojos como platos, no lo esperaba. Lucy nunca había sido partidaria de las peleas y por el contrario , siempre ponía la otra mejilla, creyó que se iba a quedar sentada mientras ella bailaba con Natsu. Sabía que se enojaría, en realidad, se podría decir incluso que lo hizo a propósito... pero no contaba con lo que iba a pasar

-suficiente Lissana-chan! –reprendó Lucy con fuerza a la muchacha mientras jalaba a Natsu y lo apartaba de ella

-Lucy...!-Natsu le miró con estrellitas en los ojos, le había salvado!

-qué rayos te pasa eh? –interrogó molesta- solo estaba bailando un rato con él...

-sabes que Natsu no baila...-la rubia cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño- NO LE GUSTA!

-y eso que tiene, yo le pedí que bailara... no estarás celosa Lucy-chan? –ahora Lissana le encaró y a la maguita se le subieron los colores al rostro, pero se mantuvo firme

-eso es punto y aparte!... lo que no soporto es que el pobre Natsu siempre tenga que seguirte la corriente solo porque le pongas tu carita de niña mona! No Lissana!

Aunque la música seguía sonando muchos ya habían visto el pleito y dejaron de bailar para ver de que iba el chisme, Erza se levantó en seguida, no iba a dejar que pasara a más, si Lucy se peleaba el café tendría mala fama y se iba a venir abajo todo lo que se logró hoy con la fiesta, Elfman también se levantó, no pensaba dejar que Lissana pasara un mal rato...

-fíjate en lo que me dices! No te voy a pasar que me insultes Lucy! Por muy mi amiga que seas! –espetó Lissana ya muy enojada, Natsu no sabía que hacer, nunca había estado en medio...

-no te insulto, te digo la verdad!...siempre obligas a Natsu a que haga cosas, incluso si sabes que no le gustan! Porque? Porque sabes que no te va a decir que no! Niégalo Lissana... NIEGALO!

-bueno... yo...-ella apartó la vista

-eso es aprovecharse de los demás!...-la rubia le miró reprobatoriamente- no estás siendo mona, solo caprichosa!

-Callate ya! –molesta, Lissana trató de dar una bofetada a Lucy, pero sutilmente su mano fue parada por Mirajane- Mira-nee...

La albina mayor le miraba con tristeza y cierto deje de reproche, Freed atrás meneó la cabeza y Natsu no podía creer lo que estaba pasando... sus dos mejores amigas se estaban peleando, y lo que es más, Lissana-chan, la tierna Lissana estuvo a punto de ponerle un golpe a Lucy... y ella ni siquiera se movió...

-Basta Lissana...-pidió su hermana con voz dulce

-pero nee-san...

-Lucy-chan tiene razón...-ella le miró triste- no puedes ser así, no está bien ser caprichosa... la gente no siempre va a hacer lo que quieres... entiendes Lissa-chan?

La menor de las hermanas bajó la cabeza apenada, vaya escenita se montaron, y lo peor de todo, es que en el fondo ella sabía que Lucy tenía razón, y también su hermana. Pero también sabía que para Natsu era difícil decir no... aún cuando era algo que no le gustara, si ella se lo pedía Natsu terminaría por acceder.

Mirajane dejó un momento a su hermana y se acercó a Freed mirándo al joven con cierta pena

-perdona Freed creo que llevaré a Lissana a casa...

-no te preocupes Mira-san, yo entiendo –el muchacho le sonrió- pero... me dejarías invitarte en otra ocasión?

-Eh? –la chica se sonrojó como tomate y asintió contenta-...hai! será un gusto... nos vemos luego...-Mira de nuevo se volvió hacia su hermana y esta vez le habló en un tono un poco más severo- Vamos a casa Lissana...y tú también Elfman!

Y los tres hermanos se encaminaron a la puerta. Muchos ni cuenta se dieron por la música que sonaba alto, pero los más cercanos si vieron todo el relajo, y ahora comentaban entre murmullos qué tanto había pasado. Natsu se quitó el sombrero de paja y rascando nervioso su cabellera se acercó a Lucy

-etto...gracias Lucy...

-se que lo odias...-musitó ella bajando un poco la cabeza- nunca te ha gustado bailar... es lo que más odias...

-después del brócoli y el Lunes...-dijo divertido el muchacho y Lucy le miró, el chico puso una de esas sonrisas enormes que la derretían y ella no pudo evitar reír

-baka...-murmuró bajito y posó un beso en la mejilla del pelirosa. Luego ella y Erza se fueron a atender unos pedidos que llegaron. Juvia regresó y dio un sorbo a su bebida, le parecía que el ambiente estaba un poco raro entonces decidió preguntar a Gray

-Juvia quiere saber qué ha pasado...

-que te perdiste el espectáculo de la noche...-respondió Gray con un suspiro

-caray, creí que Lissana si iba a golpear a Lucy-san –Loke se dejó caer en el respaldo de su silla-pensé que se iban a agarrar a jalones!... aunque ver a dos chicas tan sexys rodando en el suelo no suena del todo mal...

-no iba a pasar...-cortó Gray- Lucy sería incapaz de pegarle a Lissana, no viste que ni siquiera pensaba meter la mano?...es demasiado buena...o tonta...

-Juvia no cree que sea tonta, Lucy-san es muy gentil, eso es todo...

**.**

**.**

**.**

El tiempo se había ido volando, era casi la media noche y ya solo quedaban algunos clientes, la gran mayoría se fue pasadas las diez, porque era domingo y al día siguiente había clases, Natsu tuvo que invitar a algunos a conocer la puerta luego de que quisieran pasarse de Listos con Lucy y Gray golpeó a uno más que "accidentalmente" le tocó una pompa a Juvia, Erza se encontró con Aria, ese chico de sombrero verde que la acosó el otro día y se la pasó huyendo de él hasta que se fue, y Levy trataba de no pelear más con Gajeel, que no perdía oportunidad en molestarla...

Solo quedaban algunas mesas ocupadas, incluyendo una en la que muchos jóvenes, muy apuestos estaban reunidos, un guapísimo vampiro rubio, un moreno con traje de Men in black, un rubio más bajito con cosplay de Naruto y algunos otros más que venían con uniforme de saco azul y pantalón negro, y que parecían haberse escapado del **Ouran high Host club* **

Erza se encontraba en la pequeña terraza recogiendo las mesas cuando se acercó a ella otro enmascarado, éste llevaba un traje muy similar al de los anteriores, pero en la solapa tenía una rosa blanca y su máscara era negra como el resto de su traje, resaltando solamente los botones dorados de la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo del saco y la capa roja que tenía

-hola Secarlet-san...-la gothic doll se giró y por un momento se sorprendió un poco, pero luego sonrió

-Mystogan... otro enmascarado eh?... uf el día de hoy si que me han perseguido... –ironizó la muchacha

-ocurre algo? –preguntó confuso el joven y ella negó con la cabeza

-no, cosas mías...

-estás bellísima... –la pelirroja sintió que sus mejillas se ponían del color de su cabello

-b-bueno...gracias...-ella se sentó un momento y él enmascarado le imitó, mirando a la chica fijamente le dedicó una misteriosa y encantadora sonrisa que hizo que a Erza se le moviera el suelo...comenzaba a entender de que hablaba Lucy cuando decía que si Natsu sonreía salía el sol...

-no has tenido un rato libre verdad?...-Mystogan rió un poco, ella suspiró

-uf no...ha sido un día... bueno y mejor ni te digo de la fiesta...pero bueno, al final no todo salió mal...

-en serio, y por qué?... –Erza sonrió y pensó que definitivamente correría el riesgo

-porque si viniste... –y dicho esto le plantó un beso al enmascarado, Mystogan no lo esperaba, pero en seguida correspondió de buena gana, bueno no fue tan difícil...o si?

Estando ya a punto de cerrar Lucy comenzó a avisar a los clientes, fue entonces que aquel joven vampiro rubio se acercó a la maguita y le miró con una ligera sonrisa, ella parpadeó un par de veces algo sorprendida

-Lucy Hearthfilia?...

-si soy yo... te puedo ayudar en algo?...

-mi nombre es Hibiki Lates... tu futuro esposo...

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron desmesuradamente, que diablos significaba eso? Y...y quién era ese guapísimo rubio que tenía en frente? Natsu se giró en cuanto esas palabras llegaron hasta sus oídos... Lucy se iba a casar?... eso sobre su cadáver!

**Continuará...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bueno, aquí está la segunda parte de la fiesta, vaya si fue un relajo. Bueno, Erza ya empieza a sospechar algo sobre Mystogan, Gray ya no puede negar que Juvia le atrae, y Natsu se acaba de enterar que hay uno más pretendiendo a Lucy, cómo lo tomará?...

**Notas de la autora: **

**Alcahuete: **un sinónimo de solapador, alguien que te consiente y te pasa todo...

**Ouran High host club –**un anime de muchos muchachos ricos y guapos (muchos si lo conocen pero por si acaso XD )

Creo que ahora sí es todo, que estén muy bien y hasta el siguiente capítulo, no olviden pasar por el Love & Lucky!

Sayonara!


End file.
